


Myths of The Light Assassin

by Haos_Dragneo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haos_Dragneo/pseuds/Haos_Dragneo





	1. Chapter 1

She looked at me, her amethyst eyes filled with concern. She was probably wondering why I was explaining this now. Everything just spilled from my lips, all of my emotions. I just didn't care anymore. Like something inside me... snapped.  
"I'm tired of being a myth. I'm tired of being the bedtime story that parents tell their kids at night. I'm just tired of dealing with death and war and all of this none-sense. It... It just bothers me." Looking down and finally taking off the mask that concealed everything about me for almost three and a half millenniums.

I finally glanced back up and continued: "I'm just tired of it all. People make fun of my race. They assume we look down on everyone like they are just petty mortals. They don't understand... no one ever does."

I stared at her for a quick moment, examining her eyes, seeing them shift as the moonlight reflected off of her golden hair.

She hesitated, but replied; "I understand... I understand what you went through. Not fully, but at least I can try to relate."

Confused, I look at her with one scarred silver eye and the other golden one wanting to know more.

She continued, "You aren't alone... Not anymore."

And with that, her soft lips pressed against mine. In a way I never realized how it could feel so... comforting. I slowly sunk deeper into the kiss, closing my eyes, feeling safe and understood for once in my life.  
  
How did I get here, you are probably wondering. No, I'm not human... well, sort of, but it's a long story.

My name is Haos Dragneo. I'm 3550 years old. My race is called Draconian.

Am I immortal? Yes and no. Dying at an old age is a myth to my kind. Poisons don't affect us in anyway, but we can die by blade, bullet, and what ever else mortals use these days. But I guess, since you know this, I might as well tell you where my life went from perfect and pristine, to complete and utter crap.  
  
It was my one-hundredth birthday. I lived in a lush forest with a beautiful house. My mother and father had built it together. The sun was shining, and my sister and I were going around the lake to see the little surprise she had for me.

It seemed all-well, but from that moment forward things just went completely down hill.

The clouds had blocked the sun, the sky turned black, and my father yelled at me and my sister to get into the house fast. I didn't know much about what was going on, since I was one hundred, and being that age is the equivalent of being ten years old as a mortal.

What I remember is that when we had returned to the house, my father had said to me: "No matter what happens, don't open this door and don't let anything happen to Linda. Got it?"

I was so scared. I nodded my head and he closed the door. I remember how I held my sister while we listened to the muffled grunts and screams from the other side of the door. Two heavy thuds were heard, and then... silence.

Terrified, I turned to face my sister; tears glistened in her giant orbs.

"Stay here" I whispered to her.

I was dumb. I didn't know what else I could have expected when I got up and looked out that window, but it was gruesome to witness and even more difficult to erase the image.

My parents were struggling to get up from the floor, soaked in blood. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They didn't even look like my parents anymore.

A large, deep purple-eyed man stood there, his claws outstretched and dripping with blood. My parent's blood. He reached behind him, taking out a massive claymore. Without mercy or remorse, he dropped it, the heavy blade slicing both of my parents heads off like a hot knife through butter. And I remembered I could do nothing. I was completely in shock, tears frozen in my eyes. I filled my lungs with air and couldn't help but scream, the tears streaming down my face.

He turned to look in the direction of my screams and saw me. Those eyes... fierce and evil. In panic, I quickly ran to my sister to protect her. Protect Linda; don't let anything happen to Linda, that's what my father said. But I knew it was too late when the large man smashed the door open. He grabbed me, flinging me across the room like a stone.

I was limp, my body convulsing from the pain. I was paralyzed on the spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't get up. All I could do was watch as an evil grin spread across his face. My sister was trembling in fear as I struggled to get up.

I saw right before my eyes, once again, the heavy claymore pierce through another beloved. My sisters' stomach impaled with the bloodstained weapon. There were no words to describe my feeling, but I did manage to find my feet.

I stood when I could move, my body both cold like ice and burning like flame. I could feel it once again, how incredibly hot the atmosphere was. The house had caught fire from an elemental fight outside my door. There was nothing I could do.

I glanced down at my sister, her body splayed across the wooden floor like a rag doll. I sniffed back tears and gritted my teeth, rubbing my eyes free from the moisture. I looked back up at this monster, my eyebrows pulled roughly together as I watched him rip the sword from the mangled flesh. He dragged it across the floor, a ribbon of dark blood following him as he approached me.

Heat rose in my stomach, much like how his claymore was lifted above his head. I knew he would kill me. He wasn't going to kill me. I wasn't going to die here!

Something ticked. Something foreign and heavy and hot was awoken. I could feel the flutter. I could feel the racing pulse of the creature. The dragon that was told in many myths came out of me. And like in slow motion, the claymore dropped down. I watched as it slowly crept toward my head, my own feet rising from the floor in a feat of flame. Reality returned to normal speed and I knocked the large monster back, spreading my wings.

The impact caused his weapon to spin forward nonetheless, but luckily in time to only sustain little damage. In attempts to refrain any serious harm, the weapon was flung from large hands and had cut straight up my cheek, slicing a deep wound across my left eye before being stuck in the wooden wall behind me.

And finally, darkness.

I don't remember anything after that point, except for maybe wakening up in a village in the forest with Humans looking at me. Blood thickly caked the left side of my face, gluing my eye shut. I knew I wasn't in the God realm anymore, but with the age I'm at I didn't have the knowledge nor the power to bring myself back home. 

Through my one good eye, I could see shapes and shadows. I could hear the voices of concern, I could smell the flesh of these Humans, fear evading from their skin like sebum. Were they afraid of me? I couldn't see them. 

It was then that one voice stood out clear. 

“Move aside, move aside, let me see him.” He demanded, his tone assertive. 

I blinked a few times, reaching an aching and sore arm up, rubbing my eye. I glanced around and could finally see. Just one face stood out among the rest, the man who was directly above me, looking down at me between narrowed eyes, his arms tight across his chest. 

“I'm Kenshi.” He said, not smiling, not moving. I raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Hello.” 

That's where I met my only trusted human mortal. My master Kenshi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled to sit, my body weak due to the severe loss of blood. I was only able to see out of my right eye, so all I saw was him trying to help me up. I was so weak. I couldn't even stand up with my masters help.  
"You lost a lot of blood.” He mumbled, almost to himself, “You need patching and rest."  
Everything turned blurry, his voice started to tune out as my sight began burning out, the shadows returned once again until everything went black.

I honestly thought I was going to die right then and there, but I woke up apparently 3 days later.

"Good morning Mr. Dragneo."  
"'Morning,” I yawned, and then paused. I glanced at him in surprise. I didn't even realize it until 4 seconds later. “Wait, how do you know my name?"  
"The shadows told me your story. It's saddening to hear what has happened. I apologize for your loss."  
Looking back at that, I thought he was a fool. I remembered what my father said about humans being understanding. I disregarded it and instead scoffed. I thought he was crazy, personally. The shadows? Please.  
"Shadows? I'm sorry, Mortal,” I spat, “I don't understand what you're talking about,”  
"Of course you don't.” He grinned, “A dragon God like yourself has no knowledge of the shadows. It's a forbidden art that was sealed away. The shadows could take over your mind with temptation, but you...” His white orbs scanned my face in thought, “You, my friend, have the power to wield it for good!"  
Friend? I don't even know the man and he called me “friend”. It was all too strange to me. A mortal pulling a trick my father would always do. Say all this comfortable stuff about a person before they even say “Hi”.  
"Kenshi, is it?” I asked, ignoring his strange demeanor and getting on with the more important stuff that my mind was aching to know, “Where am I? How did I even get to this realm?"  
With a low chuckle, he sat back in his place on the floor, tilting his head ever so slightly at me, "The power you wield is off the charts for your age, Haos. You came here with your wings out as they were all dirtied with blood. I suppose as you flew away yourself. You managed to summon enough power to flee right into our realm -the  _mortal_  realm- from the danger you were in.” He nodded slowly, “You will be safe here, I can assure.”

He lifted himself from the ground, dusting off his pants and stretching his limbs, “And your eye, if you're wondering, has been badly severed.” He walked over to a table that was on the other side of the room; a bowl was sitting there. He reached inside and took out a white cloth, wringing it tightly of water before turning back to me, “Another day and it should be healed. You will see."  
He knew my questions and answered them before I even got the chance to ask them. I questioned my own thoughts, but then again... a  _forbidden art_? That's enough to say that he was able to pull off what he just did.

I sat up with ease, surprised in my self that I was able to regenerate so much energy in such a little amount of time. I swung my legs over the bedside and stood up carefully. I could feel a weight pulling me from behind. Could that be...?

I hesitantly glanced over one shoulder. I saw them. My wings were still out. At this point I was in shock that they were actually there, even though I'm not a legitimate Dragon. I waited one hundred years for this very moment. But a sudden sadness washed over me, and my once excited smile turned upside down. I had no family what so ever at this point. There was nobody who could celebrate this with me.

I walked around a bit, Kenshi handing me the damp cloth. I pressed it against my eye as instructed and continued to feel the earth beneath my sore feet. My right leg hurt, so I assumed that my eye wasn't the only thing that was messed up from that so-called fight.  
"I'll give you a tour of the Shadow Village." Kenshi suddenly said after a while of watching me.

I nodded, interested to see all that was in this village.

He went out of the little home they gave me and I followed him. To my surprise, this village was neat and peaceful. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that everyone stared at me. It was probably because the left side of my face was completely bandaged up... and maybe it was also because I'm not human. I glanced down and realized another thing. I was pretty much half naked. The only thing I had on were my shorts that were still a little stained with blood, but appeared to have been dabbed clean.  
"Welcome to our peaceful home.” Kenshi threw his arms out, gesturing around the area, “Don't mind the villagers stares. They are a little bit scared of you, but only because you are a God. Not only that, but as 'mortals' -so you call us- we never thought we would see someone who isn't actually human. From my understanding, Gods are not human."  
I just nodded, a little amazed that he didn't disrespect me in any way. We walked around and he showed me all the main areas I would be in.  
"There was one question I was curious about though,” He stopped in his tracks and eyed me for a moment, “Once you get better, are you planning to leave the village?"  
I never really thought that far ahead. I looked around the place, villagers eagerly listening from afar. They really did look uncomfortable, but they didn't seem to protest my arrival.

Nonetheless, I shrugged and turned my attention back to Kenshi, "Well, to be completely honest, I have no idea. But didn't you say you would teach me this 'Forbidden art' of the shadows?"  
"You are interested, it seems?” He raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face, “Well, to answer your question, Draconian, yes. I will teach you my ways if you promise me one thing..." He held up his index finger.  
A promise? Well, this made my mind wonder. I looked at him curiously, nodding slowly.  
"Stay in the village as long as possible and become one of us.” He dropped his arm to his side, “Until you have gained the knowledge to return to your realm, then you may return. I'm willing to help in any way that I can." He bowed to me as he finished his sentence.  
A mortal human with such great power... had so much respect for  _me_? This really blew my mind.

Putting out my hand I replied, with honour, "I promise. I'll do what I can to help your village, Master Kenshi."  
He smiled at the name and shook my hand.

 

I knew from then on my life would turn around somehow. Something still bothered me though. It was those three nights I was out cold. I vaguely remember something had called my name. A voice... A strange voice was calling out to me. Thinking about it, I could of just died and joined my family, but I was determine to find this thing that was calling me.

If it took me millennia to do it. I would not stop till I found it. Whatever, or whomever it


	3. Chapter 3

One morning I woke up earlier then when the rooster crowed.

It was that same dream again. Darkness, except for that voice. Alluring and mysterious to my ears.

_"Haos....”_  It would call, almost tauntingly,  _“Haos Dragneo...."_

Sighing, I got up, pulling on the clothes I made my self thanks to a local knitter. A golden and silver Kimono. I slipped my tabis on and went to the front porch to look out at the sky.

"Whomever or whatever is calling me... Gods, it is so strange.” I spoke to no one in particular. I frowned and glanced down at my open hand, “Every night it's the same dream."

I closed my eyes, feeling a single tear gently roll down my cheek. It was surprising to be crying, but just thinking about it... thinking about how I let down my father. I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't even protect Linda.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, Linda.” I silently cursed under my breath, “I wish none of this ever happened to us. I wish we would still all be together with mother and father..."

I clenched my fists and held them close to my sides as I remembered that purple eyed monster. Relaxing a bit as my mothers voice came to me at that moment.

_"No matter how much it pains you, never plot revenge. Never seek out justice. It will only lead you to the path of Darkness."_

I could almost see her face, feel her soft touch, smell the scent of light perfume on her skin.

I loosened my balled fists, knuckles white and slowly flushing back to color. I glanced back up to the early dawned sky. I knew exactly what I was going to do now.

I will find my way around this realm and seek out exactly what it is that's calling me. No matter what. I'll learn the forbidden art, be a citizen of this village, and search around this realm no matter how far this takes me, I  _will_  find it.  
"Can't sleep, I take it?"

I jumped a little, surprised at the sudden interruption. The voice was undoubtedly Kenshi's, but no matter where I looked around me, I saw no one.

"I'm sorry, Master, where are you?" I asked.

"Up here, Haos!"

By Gods, he really was in the tree above me. Wait. He heard me, didn't he? I looked down at the wooden floor of the porch, away from his concentrated gaze.

"Something is bothering you, I can tell.” He chuckled, “But then again I happened to overhear you monologueing to yourself. If you are that curious, I suggest you go for it. I learned that if you have something set your mind and heart, you will succeed!"

He was right and I didn't doubt him. I remembered my father said the exact same line.

"Also, you did what you could, you didn't have a chance to stand up to him no matter how much you tried, Haos." He leaped down from his perch and landed next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, gazing at me with those white eyes. It was oddly comforting.

"But you can protect these people now.” He gestured out into the air with his other hand, “Yes, they are mortals, and yes, not all of them match to yours or my intelligence, but they are worthy of a life too.” He nodded slowly and rubbed the shoulder he held, “At least you could if you have the power. Wouldn't you protect them?"

I would if it meant preventing the same thing that happened to me and my family. I looked down and then, gaining a bit of confidence, I replied with a stern look on my face, "Of course. The last thing I want to happen is for someone to have to see the things I've seen. I was unfortunate, but if I could use this power... if I can prevent that from happening ever again, then I will do it. At least, that is, till I find out what this voice is."  
He smiled proudly and dropped his hand off of my shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of weird cloth.

"Master, no need to tease me. I already stopped crying." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed out loud and shook his head, "Nice sense of humor, Haos.” He peered down at the cloth and ran his thumb over it tenderly, “No, it's not a cloth for your tears, it is a mask for your identity. The visor is made from a special material, and the mask suits your colour scheme,” He nodded toward me, “So I made this for you. This will be who you are from now on.” He handed me the cloth. It was incredibly soft and felt good between my fingers.

“When I'm finished with you, you will be called the  _Light Assassin,_  since you wield the power of light to your will.” Kenshi gazed up at the sky, watching as the sun was peaking just over the far away hills, “Being an assassin as well with the power of the shadows, you won't be seen."

As the sun rose, I could finally see the mask was a golden visor with a silver outline, just like my kimono. I took my attention back to Master Kenshi and smiled.

“Yes, I accept the mask.” I stated. He looked my way and remained smiling, “And if this is going to be my secret identity, then I'll take it with pride. From everything you taught me already, I could feel the power within me grow stronger everyday. The shadows enlighten me rather then tempt me. Most of all, and it may be a little sudden, but I feel as though you are like family to me.” At this, his smile grew and his eyes closed, “Thank you... For everything, Master." I bowed deeply to him.

There was a moment of silence that I stayed bowed to him. He deserved it. He deserved all of it. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he took in a quick breath and said, "Of course, Haos. The minute I first saw you I knew you would go down in history. From now on, until you find your way back home and furthermore, you will be of great importance to us.” He bowed his head a bit and then grinned, “Well, I'll see you when you are ready for your next lesson."

And of course, just like that, he disappeared, leaving a shadow chuckling as it vanished after a second or two. I smiled to my self. How cool.

 

_Light Assassin_.

I had to admit, it did have a nice ring to it. Using the power of light to my will was not a gift that I founded recently. I was born with it, like how I was born a Dracolich. In my bloodline, every child was born as baby dragons, not like every mortal now in this realm, as I found out from a pregnant woman in the village.

Born with such power... to use it for good. These mortals labeled us as “heroes”. It sounds rather interesting.

With that in mind, I put the mask on. It was a snug fit. From then on, I never once took that mask off. Only unless I knew I was alone, or, of course, cleansing myself. Otherwise, that mask never came off.

The rooster finally cawed and I watched as the big orange orb made it's peak past the rolling hills. Smiling underneath my mask, I knew what I had to do. My goal was to find out exactly what that voice was and to make these mortals lives worth living.

Even if it meant my own life was on the line. I would do it. I must.

 

I strolled by the houses of the villagers, each one of them smiling and waving as I passed them by. I remembered months ago how scared these villagers were, how they stared at me in fear. Now they greeted me with: "Good morning, Sensei Haos!"

This was like a second home to me now, but what really surprised me was that they actually recognize it was me under the mask. I walked a few more feet to see Master Kenshi's apprentices standing behind him. There were a lot of them, too.

"Welcome to your final task in the forbidden art of shadows, Haos!"

With his arms raised to the sky, Kenshi grinned his famous cocky grin, "You grew faster then any of my students, so your task to finalize that you have mastered the shadows is..." He paused for dramatic effect, but I already knew what he was going to say. Twenty students who have been practicing the art longer than I have... and I had to fight them all.

"To fight my students in this arena. Only thing is,” He walked slowly, each step circled around me like a stalking predator about to pounce on its prey. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, pointing a long cane my way, “You can not be knocked out of this arena.” He raised his eyebrows and then dropped his cane back to the earth, “And one more thing: absolutely no flying."

In my head I knew that it shouldn't be too difficult to win, but then again they do know the forbidden art. This was going to be challenging, but I was up to it.

I smirked underneath my mask and took a confident step toward the students, "Challenge accepted".

I quickly jumped into my stance, ready. All I wore that day was my tabis and my golden and silver suit. Master Kenshi walked out of the arena and the students jumped into their stance as well, shaking the ground as they gave out a loud battle cry. "Ready when you are then, fellow students." I yelled back, watching impatiently as they ran toward me.

They started to charge and that's where the task began. No turning back now. I'll fight till I'm the last one standing!


	4. Chapter 4

Not a minute later, and my master's students were already using their shadow clones. Bringing out their weapons, I'm getting swarmed, trying my best to defend all their attacks empty-handed. Instead of fighting twenty students, I'm technically fighting forty due to those damn clones. I stood in the middle of the ring. I wasn't going to lose this fight. I mounted my feet to the ground. With the arm blades that I had recently made out, and the razor-sharp Shurikens on my back, I was ready to fight an army.

Four students and their shadow clones start attacking first; I block each attack with ease. I'm amazed that my fathers' training stuck with me. I knock them back and another six jump on top of me. They were trying to pile on me, holding me down and throwing cheap punches and kicks. I went too easy on them. Time to change it up!

Letting out a loud Dragon roar, I knocked them all back, spreading my wings. Master said I couldn't fly... but he never said anything about using my wings for offense and defense.

I used a clone of my own to get behind me and have my back while I threw my shurikens in a straight line. Mine and the Shadow clones bounce off of the students, dazing them while I pounced. I sent myself high into the air using the clones that ran toward me as leverage. I had one of my own clones do the same and, making a fist, I retracted my arm blade. At the same time, me and my clone landed back to the ground in high speed, punching the earth and creating a light shock wave, sending the enemy clones out of the arena.

I stood up, proudly grinning underneath my mask and dusting bits of dirt off of my hands, pants, uniform, and wings. My clone disappeared. I quickly scanned the remaining student. Only nineteen left. Wait a minute, I counted twenty.

Before I knew it, a student with a mask jumped on me faster than the rest. The twentieth one that I didn't notice until now.

This wasn't right...

Blocking his combo and stepping back just on the edge of the ring, I panicked. Using my wings, they pushed against the floor and sent me forward toward the center of the ring. I gasped, trying to catch my breath and I eyed the attacker. I chuckled nervously.

"You aren't like the rest.” I kept my pace slow and steady, walking around the student as their head was the only thing following me. “You are faster and stronger. I can tell. I can sense it..."

I can read his power levels. It's amazing high. It was similar to Master Kenshi's.

I cursed to myself. Damn him. I knew he would do something like this. I tried to play it cool and readied my stance to fight.

"Lets see what you've got then." I signaled for him to come at me.

Without a moment to lose, he immediately jumped at me, throwing punches and kicks like no tomorrow. I dodged them left and right, struggling to match his speed and power, but managing to hold him off for the time being. We both threw the same kick then, meeting each other in the middle as we stared each other down. We pushed off of each other, both of us flying backwards.

"I'll admit... you are really good.” I panted, “But do you really think you can beat me?" I held my arms outstretched at my sides, my wings mimicking the suggestive gesture. "You are facing someone who wields the power of light. No matter what, in the honor of my family, I will show them that the last Dragneo standing will not fall!"

The masked student chuckled and, before I knew it, he put a clone behind me and kicked me towards him. What a cheap move! I fell forward, but quickly looked up to see the attacker raise a readied fist to punch. I figured as much, so I grabbed his arm. He made a confused grunt. I snickered and lunged him up into the air, using my wings and legs to push off of the ground. I created a clone to help me get more leverage into the air, coming back down and axe-kicking the masked student right in the shoulder. He landed straight into the earth, the impact creating a crater. I landed softly on my feet beside it.

"So,” I grinned, taking deep breaths to calm the adrenaline, “You think I finished my task, Master?"

I realized it now, crossing my arms over my chest and watching as the “masked student” struggled to get up. Master Kenshi dusted himself off and took off the mask. He gave me a proud look and laughed.

"Very impressive indeed, Haos. Congrats on your win. You have mastered the forbidden art. Even though you didn't use the most secret move."

I rolled my eyes, laughed, and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Master, if I wanted to win in less then twenty minutes, I would of done the Death Mark at the beginning of the match."

We both laughed as everyone that was watching intently cheered, chanting my name. It felt really good.

 

Later that afternoon, the village celebrated. But even though I was happy I mastered the art of the shadows, something just didn't... feel right. And then it hit me as my Master walked over to me. "Even though you wear that mask, Light Assassin," A smile grew on his face when he called me that, sitting down beside me. "Something seems to still be troubling you. What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right, Master. It's like-" Before I could even finish, the sun began to disappear.

I looked up quickly, the eerie and familiar feeling all coming back to me. The sky turned red. I glanced to the east and the forest was on fire. I stood up quickly, without even reacting, and looked at my Master only to find a strange look on his face. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but that was when he fell over, landing on the ground.

An arrow had pierced his shoulder, directly where the heart would have been. I just stood there. This was... this wasn't happening. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening!

The villagers all screamed. I couldn't sense the same power level as the purple-eyed monster, but I knew the village needed my help.

I bent down low to the ground, beside my Master, and touched his shoulder. His eyes opened slightly, he tried to speak. I pulled my eyebrows together in worry, feeling the pain in my chest as I did long ago on my hundredth birthday.

“I will save them,” I said sternly, but my voice broke. Master looked so pale. “I will save the village and then I'll come back for you. I promise.” And with that, I spread my wings in an instant.

I flew toward the village, spotting some chaotic mortals wreaking havoc on the people. I growled low and inhaled, filling every ounce of my lungs with hot air, and then exhaled in a loud gust, breathing light flames on the evil doer archers and fighters.

Before I knew it, they were all dead and on the ground, burning in a golden flame. The villagers had safely evacuated, but their homes were destroyed in a mix of flame and smoke. I clenched my fists, angered by what happened.

I landed on the crisped and burnt ground, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision.

Images of Kenshi flashed through my mind... damn it. I squeezed my eyes shut and took in a shaky breath, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. Damn it all!

With a wild howl, I proceeded to flap my wings furiously, attempting to put out the flames. It took a lot of energy out of me, but I needed to save these villager's homes. I had to. It was my duty. It was what I promised my Master.

Just then, I felt something warm and gentle touch against my enclosed hand. I snapped my head to see what it was, and quickly calmed myself when I recognized it to be one of the villagers' kids. The little boy had walked up to me and grabbed my fist.

"Sensei... Don't be mad...” He said, giving me a warm smile, “Master Kenshi would be really happy that you stopped the bad guys!"

I stopped flapping and just stared at this mortal child.

It was what that kid said that struck a chord in me. It reminded me of what Master had told me one day when I failed a task because I couldn't get the death of my family out of my head:

" _I know it's hard, Haos, but they would have been proud of what you are doing now. So stop the tears get back up and show them what you can really do. Show them how strong you really are."_

I released my fist into an open hand, looking down at it and seeing blood seep through the cuts my nails have made. I inhaled deeply through my nose and wiped the blood off on my pants before kneeling in front of the child.

"Can you and the villagers build this over again?" I whispered, my voice breaking again.

He nodded happily and smiled. How could he have been so happy at a tragic time like this?

I stood up and took another deep breath, shaking my head slowly and watching as a lot of the villagers were appearing around me. I looked up at them. At all of them. They were... smiling. Why...?

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent your homes from burning down.” I said, pressing my lips together and wiping away the tears from my face, “But... I know you humans can rebuild with ease. You are powerful together, from all the bonds you have built with Masters help.” I watched as a couple villagers looked at each other with confident nods. It put my mind at ease a little, “I'm just so... so happy all of you are safe."

"Are you going to leave us, Sensei?" The child had asked the question I'm sure everyone knew the answer to.

I looked down at him once again and gave him a sad smile, stroking his soft blond hair comfortingly, "I'm afraid I must. I will take my leave... but no matter what, I will always remember you all.” I stepped away from the boy and took a bow in ninety degrees, from the bottom of my heart, “For sheltering me and doing everything you could for me, I thank you. But now, as the Light Assassin, I must help others. It is my duty.”

I stood back up and looked into the darkened sky, seeing the clouds clearing to reveal the moonlight. I basked in it for a while, inhaling the scent of a refreshing breeze as it blew away the smell of destruction.

“As I set on my quest to find what the voice in my dreams is, I will never forget what you have brought me. Thank you." One finale bow, I turned away, getting me wings ready to take flight.

They all shouted and cheered for me: "We will miss you Sensei.".

I took off in the sky, a single tear falling from my cheek as I glided through the sky, roaming in search for whatever it was that called me. That voice from my dreams.

I have no home now. I have no breaks. I will not let anyone be hurt by these evil doers while I'm around. This is where the "myths" of the Light Assassin came to life. This was my beginning.

 

Centuries passed by. Wars and Faunus rights movements came and went. Nothing ever stayed for the love of peace. By the Gods, I fought in all those wars. I fought and made the Faunus out to be treated equally, but the treaty was ripped up not years later. Death rang through my ears and filled my head, covering my eyes in a sheet of helplessness. It drove me to become emotionless, reckless.

I didn't show emotions anymore. I fought for the lives of mortals. I fought to the point where I was closing into eternal slumber several times. Because everything I did was for  _them_. For the Faunus and for the lives of other mortals.

It was all meaningless at that point. Millenniums passed by and now, by this time, everything about the "myth" of the Light Assassin was true, though they were prescribed as stories at night to sleepless children. They were taught as history lessons that were never completely right.

Being 3550 years old, in this day and age, I had nothing.

No sight of the voice of my dreams that still haunted me. Death of close friends and family members over the millenniums always soaked my face in salty tears until it came to the point where I could finally say that I was used to it. This tragic cycle of mortal life. The fragile fragments of their minds crushed and disposed like a cardboard box that have carried the burden of living in this war-driven land. I just couldn't believe it all.

At one point I was even considering just stopping it all and join my family, wherever they were. When I had these depressing notions, I was flying over a school at that time. Beacon academy, so the sign boldly said.

I sighed and, without much in my mind, landed on the air ship docking into the school. I retracted my wings and jumped down into a sea of teenagers. I blended in well, looking a lot younger than my age. I walked with the students into the school. They gathered into the main lobby, so I went with them, curious as to what this place was really all about.

The lobby had a giant stage, the atmosphere lively and loud. Looking around the room with my arms folded across my chest, I was able to see a never-ending array of dull, colourless mortals. I frowned deeply and glanced over behind me at the door as more students were pooling in. I thought that maybe I should just leave. But as I pushed my way past a wall of bodies, I paused.

That's when I saw her; a golden-haired women standing beside a shorter being who looked to be a little too excited to be here. Another white-haired girl with a sleek side ponytail was pouting over on the other side of the first girl I saw. Then there was another student who was tailing behind them, long black hair bouncing behind her. She was hiding something behind that bow, I could tell by how it twitched when the red-head stopped abruptly in front of her to point at something in the distance. I figured I would be seeing a lot of those four if I stayed around here in this school.

They stood out among the rest for some reason. Maybe it was because of the way the tallest girl held herself. She seemed really confident, a loud, gleeful laugh bellowed from her full chest, her teeth glittering despite the dark atmosphere. I found myself smiling, feeling like a heavy cloud has just been lifted from my head.

Just as she moved her lips to speak, my chest felt tight. She had a beautiful voice.

That's where I first recognized it. Though I had no idea at the time. Something just drew my attention to her and I just couldn't figure out what it was. I knew one thing for sure, though. She was important. I would have to keep a close eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll keep this brief," The man in a black suit with a green ascot announced.

He came out onto the stage when the lights dimmed even further and the students settled down. He moved his white hair away from his face, fixating his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

I paid no mind to him since I could tell exactly what he wanted. In case you were wondering, yes, at this age for me I can do exactly what my father use to do: know a person inside and out before they even introduced themselves.

The students started to pile out of the main lobby as the headmaster walked off the stage. I guess he was finished his speech and dismissed the students. The area was very loud but I was able to pick up the beautiful voice I heard earlier that sounded quite familiar.

"So Cliffside should be fun, eh, sis?" That golden-haired girl sounded really cheery for students that were about to get launched into a forest full of Grimm just to look for artifacts. Mind you, they were really stupid artifacts.

I think the headmaster was losing a game with himself and said "screw this" and used those pieces on a whim. I knew the joker piece was the Golden King. Since I'm at this school anyway, I might as well have fun with this and cure my boredom. I would just claim the piece and be on my way. I still was in full commitment to continue my search of the voice from my dreams.

 

The headmaster had us stand on a platform spring mechanical that was pretty powerful, launching us into Emerald Forest. The headmaster approached us with a coffee cup just after explaining how the launch pad worked. He sounded a lot more relaxed than when we were in the lobby, probably because he didn't have his coffee at the time.

"You all will be launched into the forest to retrieve an artifact found at the temple on the north end. But here's the catch; the first person that you come in eye contact with when you hit the ground is your partner for the next four years you will be here at Beacon. On that note, you and your partner will encounter Grimm along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path upon seeing one."

I figured as much. He's launching teenagers that barely knew self-defense into a forest full of Grimm. Well, better use what my Master from long ago had taught me.

One by one, the students were launched, and at the corner of my eye that golden-haired beauty was flying through the air. She was standing right beside me... I won't be seen, but I must keep an eye on her. I was launched not even five seconds later.

 

Upon reaching the forest, I bounced off of a couple trees and latched onto a branch just as the ground snuck up on me. I pulled myself up into the tree and then leaped to the next. I continued to gain speed and was sooner or later zooming past the students. I was not being sighted at all, and I had to say that it definitely boosted my ego.

Heading north, I could see the temple. I glanced behind me quickly, seeing as there were still a whole lot of students behind me. Now was my chance.

I grabbed onto a smaller tree and landed on a little hill, sliding down it. There it was. The Golden King piece. I ran toward it and then stopped. I quickly looked around at the other artifacts. Gods, I was right, the headmaster had used chess pieces... Like, seriously?  _Chess pieces?!_  Mortals these days, I don't know if they got dumber or what.

I heard a branch crack and I immediately jumped behind a broken piece of the temple. Unable to see, I activated my Light senses and my eyes glowed a golden color. Then again, who was going to see it? I was wearing a mask ever since I was one hundred years old.

 

Students came and went. I watched closely as the golden-haired woman came onto the hill with the girl wearing the bow.

"So, you think this is it?" The golden-haired girl asked.

Not a moment later, the bow-girl slid down the hill. As they walked into the temple, they asked them selves, "Chess pieces?"

"Let's just grab our piece and go find my sister." Goldy said

"Which one?"

"How bout a cute little pony!" She said cheerfully, grabbing the golden piece.

"Sure." The bow hair girl replied.

As they walked to the edge of the temple, the black-haired girl's bow twitched. I knew it. She was a Faunus a cat. Bows don't twitch on their own.

She pointed straight up as the short, happy girl from before dropped from the sky, a Nevermore looming overhead. It must have dropped her.

Goldy caught her, "Did you really just fall out of the sky?"

"Yeah, sorry" The girl said as she giggled.

Goldy hugged her tightly, "Where's your partner?" She asked.

"Uhhh, she was with me there, but she must have dropped somewhere else..."

As she said that, the snowy-white girl was running towards them. That didn't seem too good. A huge, armored scorpion-like creature was chasing after her.

Well then...

The redhead dashed toward the death stalker. Is she nuts!?

"Ruby wait!" Someone called out to her.

She hit the death stalker hard, stalling the creature. The white haired girl escaped, but the death stalker knocked Ruby back.

"Ruby!" Goldy shrieked, running to save her, but the Nevermore shot a barrage of feathers that caught the cape of Ruby, knocking back the golden-haired girl, "Ruby. Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She gasped, struggling to get out of the feather trap.

The white-haired girl dashed, leaving her semblance on the floor. She stabbed the ground with her rapier, which in turn froze what would have been a death stalker stinger stab.

"Reckless, dimwitted, and a child. I know I can be mean, but if we can work together maybe we can do this if I'm just a bit.... Nicer." The snowy girl said.

"I just wanted to show you what I can do, Weiss." Ruby replied.

"You're fine." The girl, Weiss, began to walk away towards the Faunus girl.

As she grabbed the last Golden knight piece, they ran into what seem to be a tall structure as they battled the Nevermore. As a team, they took it out with ease. They were strong for a couple of teenagers.

"Nice fighting girls. You especially, Blake." The golden-haired girl said, excited with all the adrenaline pumping through her mortal veins.

"Thank you, Yang." The Faunus, Blake, nodded.

As they walked up the hill, something in the distance made me look away from the girls. The giant creature they had just locked away broke free from its frozen prison. It charged toward the girls. My instincts made me quickly evacuate my hiding spot and run toward them. The creature knocked Blake, Weiss, and Ruby to the side, going directly for Yang.

Instantly, as the death stalker charged to stab at her, I had already taken out my arm blades and jumped between them, blocking the strike with my blades. I didn't even struggled to fight back, I just held him in place.

"You alright?" I turned my face to look at her as I asked. My Gods, she was even more beautiful up close.

"F-Fine..." She was shocked.

I pushed the death stalker back with ease and it traveled quite far. All four of the girls stared at me. I could feel their eyes locked onto me as I readied my stance. With just short arm blades against this armored Scorpion.

With no hesitation, I charged forward, dodging a knock-back blow. I slid underneath it, knocking it into the sky and pushing off of the ground myself. I used all of my strength to aim higher than it, and kicked right back down. It was like deja vu with Master Kenshi all over again.

The blow creating a crater in the earth and a cloud of dust. Within the next few moments I was in the air, I threw my arms in a propeller motion, putting spin into my movement as I dropped head-first toward the center of the crater. I put my hands together, my arm blades touching as I dove down, piercing the death stalker with all of my power.

I jumped out of the deep hole in the ground and proceeded to dust myself off, walking towards Yang as the creature exploded behind me, mingling in with the dirt that floated through the air. After that, I took an exhausted breath. I haven't fought like that in a while. It felt good.

"Whoa...." Ruby was astonished.

I approached Yang, who was now on the ground, and held my hand out to her. She smiled and reached up to grab it, but winced and grunted in pain. I quickly scanned her body to see any wounds. Her left leg was fractured.

I knelt before her and gestured toward the wound, "May I?" I asked. She nodded slowly. I could see she was a bit scared.

Arm blades retracted, I put my hands over her left leg. My palms began to glow gold for a minute, and then disappeared. I stood before her again, reaching out once more.

“You should be fine now. How about standing up?” I asked.

She blinked a couple times, looking down at her leg and moving her foot. Her eyebrows rose and she quickly peered back up at me, her amethyst eyes wide. She reached out grabbed my hand and stood, amazed. The smile on her face said it all.

"Th-thank you so much!” She gasped, the other three girls examining her leg in awe. “Who are you?" All eyes were on me now. I bit the insides of my cheeks and frowned. Why was identity so important?

"My name does not matter," I said, my tone grim. I turned to walk away, but then stopped in my tracks. They meant no harm... I sighed, "If you must call me something, then address me as Haos..."

"Well then,” She said, bouncing her leg and smiling, “Thank you, Haos. You can call me-"

I interrupted her; "Yang Xiao Long; a brawler who's seventeen years old. Your half-sister is Ruby Rose who's fifteen. Impressive for someone who has skipped two years ahead. Ruby's partner is Weiss Schnee; heiress to the Schnee dust company... I don't like the labor you promote there, Miss Schnee,” I looked to her. Her jaw dropped, flabbergasted, but then she crossed her arms and hmphed, “And finally, your partner is Blake Belladonna," I could have said what she did and who she was, but it was not my place. "You have an interesting past Blake."

Everyone was in pure shock. Only Yang was able to muster up some senses and speak.

"Who's your partner? Will we see you again?" She asked.

I chuckled, "I work alone, I don't have a partner." With that, I started back towards the school.  
"Well... That was a thing... I guess." I heard Yang's confusion from a mile away.

"He did save you though, sis!" Ruby chimed.

"Yeah, I want to know more about him. He barely had any... emotion," Yang was curious about me, but I knew that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to know more about me.

 

Later that night, the headmaster was introducing teams. He called up a lot of teams who were going to share dorms together. When it got to me, I gave him my piece and he asked a few regular questions.

"So, Mr. Dragneo... are you working alone then? Or are you going to join a team?"

"Work alone." I said firmly.

He nodded and gestured upward with his arms, "With that, your initiation is done. Your uniforms are in your dorms. We expect to see you in classes tomorrow. Go find your rooms."

I walked off stage with Team RWBY as they were called, eyeing me down. I ignored them and I went up to my room.

I sat down on the bed and snapped my fingers to reorganize my room the way I wanted it. I opened the window and looked out at the moon. Maybe I would stay here for a bit, see what mortal school was like. It was pretty interesting so far I had to admit.

Images of that girl flashed through my head and I groaned, pulling down the curtain and removing the mask from my face. I looked down at it... gold, like her hair.

"Her voice... it sounded so close to the one in my dreams. Could she be the owner of that voice?" I questioned myself further.

I didn't know what to think or expect, but just questions upon questions were piling up at this point. Hours passed by and I couldn't sleep at all. I had put my mask back on even though I suspected no one would come to my room. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying once more to drift to sleep.

But as I tried, a knock was heard from my door. I sighed miserably. Really? At this hour?

"Yes?" I asked, sitting up.

The door creaked open and none other than Yang peered her head in. My stomach flipped and I raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised at the same time.

"Hi, Haos! Uhm, I just never got a chance to... well, to thank you properly for saving me out there today. I'm so glad you came to the rescue when you did or I would've been toast." She grinned.

It warmed me seeing her smile, but I still had so many questions for myself before I could really get into anything at the moment.

"Its nothing, really." I shrugged.

"NOTHING?!" She exclaimed, quickly closing the door behind her.

I couldn't see anything, so I reached over and flicked on the lamp by the bedside, something I regretted doing...

She stood before me in an orange muscle shirt with her semblance in black, and little black shorts. Wow...

"You single-handedly defeated a death stalker without breaking a sweat! What are you, some kind of Super-Human?"

"No..." I said slowly, looking away from her.  _Super Human?_  Really? I'm not even human. Nowhere close to human. "I'm just strong I guess is all."

I couldn't tell anyone I was a Dragon God who can use shadows at my will, obtain the element of light like it's nothing, and on top of everything, I'm a Dragon who speaks fluent Draconian tongue. Especially with the whole Faunus movement still lingering around.

"Well, thank you again. It means a lot. I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't." I replied sullenly. She gave me a concerned look. Strange how a mortal could still care about someone even after they all shed blood like its nothing.

"Is something bothering you?" She finally asked.

"No, I was just thinking is all." I lied.

"Well,” She rocked on her heels and then gave a little wave, “Sorry for bothering you anyway. Good night, Haos!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
She sounds like the voice in my dreams. She really does. It finally clicked in. But could it really be her? I needed to do more research. I needed to understand everything. I wanted to know if it's really her and why she was calling me. Why I was dreaming about her for all these years.

Sighing in defeat, I laid back down and drifted to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I hastily woke up in the dorm room. I really didn't get much sleep though. My eyes burned from the lightness in the room and I sighed. Getting out of bed I could hear the early morning birds singing outside my window.  
My uniform was in my dorm, as the headmaster stated. I walked towards the closet and opened it suit, the uniform was draped elegantly over a velvet hanger. Though it was a very nice outfit, I still preferred my regular clothes.  
I snapped my fingers and the uniform disappeared. I guess mortals may call it “magic”, but it was actually quite common for Gods to hold an aura that can obtain objects and weaponry and keep them hidden. So, I guess you could refer to it as a kind of “storage unit” in this realm. It was extremely handy; because this was everything I own will always be on hand.  
I remembered my schedule and how the first class was a sparring class. It should be really interesting. I walked out of my dorm and down the hall and I could hear voices in the distance. Familiar voices.  
"Its 8:50, you dunce!" Weiss yelled and ran down the hall.  
"Uhh, ummm t-to class!" And with that, the other three ran down the hall after her.  
They all passed me by in a hurry as I walked into class like any other normal student. I didn't see the major rush, it wasn't like they were late or anything.  
We entered what seem to be like an arena, with a lecture hall circling halfway around it. I glanced around the room, seeing as most of the class didn't even look that strong. Team RWBY was probably the only group that I canonically recognized as powerful.  
I heard obnoxious laughing from my left and saw a group of boys hollering and teasing other student. I scoffed. How pathetic. That was team CRDL. A pack of overgrown teenage bullies. Damn them.  
The professor walked into the middle of the arena finally. My eyes followed the lady as she stalked with pride toward the center. That's when my chest felt tight again; the arena sort of looked similar to the place where I fought Master Kenshi.  
"Good morning class. I am Glynda Goodwitch and I will be your professor." She started to explain how the class worked and how everyone would be marked.  
I couldn't care less, really. She would of bore me to sleep if she kept this constant chatter up. I wasn't here to learn, I was here to seek out that voice. I heard loud laughter from behind me and turned my head to see her. Her laugh rang through my ears and I couldn't help but bite the insides of my cheeks. Could it be... that Yang was the voice in my dreams...?  
"Who would like to spar first?" Glynda asked, slapping her riding crop against the palm of her other hand as she scanned the students.  
Yang shot her hand so fast, causing Ruby to squeak in surprise, "ME! ME! OH, ME PLEASE!" Glynda smirked and gave a curt nod, "Alright, Miss Xiao Long, come on down."  
Yang looked so excited as she brought her hand back down to her side and shouted, "Yes!” Laughing while she hopped over the glass and dropped into the arena.  
She quickly made her way to the left side of the arena, a huge smile on her face. She started bouncing side to side. She was ready to fight.  
"Who will be her opponent?" The blond teacher asked, once again looking over the students, fixating her glasses.  
I thought about it for a second.... If I really wanted to research Yang a little, then maybe I should start by seeing how she fights at least.  
I raise my hand, "I will."  
Everyone looked at me. They didn't look surprised, more like concerned. Everyone except for team RWBY, who just covered their mouths and gasped.  
Yang looked up at me with large amethyst eyes, but the longer she stared, the lower the corners of her mouth drooped.  
"Alright then, Mr. Dragneo. Come down and join us." The professor gestured a hand to the ground.  
I stood up and walked down the isle, everyone with their eyes still latched on me. I leaped over the glass, landing on my feet softly, and then proceeded to casually make my way to my side of the arena. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face the golden-haired maiden across from me. She swallowed hard.  
"Alright, when the two of you are ready, you may begin." Glynda said, a quick smile flashing across her solemn face as she walked away.  
I just stood there, waiting. Yang threw her arms down and her Ember Ceilia Gauntlets formed around her fists. Within a second, she came running at me, throwing punches and kicks that were pretty supreme for her age. I dodged from side to side with ease, keeping my arms crossed stubbornly.  
After a moment, when I saw she was a little burnt out, I pushed her back with an open hand. She skidded backwards a few feet.  
"You are really strong and fast, I'll give you that, but you need to be a even faster and stronger to actually beat me." I grinned, seeing as her mood changed from eager to downright furious.  
Her eyes amethyst eyes changed to ruby and she dashed at me once more, a lot more force through her movements, throwing her punches and kicks much quicker and harder then before.  
I had to start using my arms to block this time. It was still too easy to redirect her punches and kicks. I pushed her back again and threw my arms out to my sides, extracting my arm blades. Time to give everyone a show.  
I engaged her and we fought for a good while before I jumped back right after she dodged a strike to the head. She stood up and a couple strands of her hair fell. I sensed her power level spike higher than before. She growled loudly, her aura bursting around her. The golden hair was burning with a bright flame.  
"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed, coming at me with every ounce of her power.  
"Go Yang!" Ruby shouted from the stands.  
This time I had to actually try and block with effort. I was panting now, moving with her and avoiding actually getting hit. But it was no use. She upper cut me and jumped, smacking me into the arena ground. I recovered as quickly as I could by springing off of the floor with my hands. I got back into a stance as she struggled to catch her breath. She exerted a lot of energy. I peered up at the aura display of how much we used. It looked like she used everything in that final blow.  
She was almost depleted... and I was full. I had a lot more aura strength then everyone thought.  
I put my hands at my sides, retracting my arm blades and walked towards Yang.  
"Impressive, Yang. It's amazing what you can do. But unfortunately this is where the match ends." I say, still walking towards her. She looked up at me, her eyes widened in fear.  
A blinding light filled the room. I threw a flurry of punches and kicks, one hundred of each in less then five seconds. Worried that she couldn't handle any more, I turned down the power on my strikes so I didn't hurt her too bad. The light dimmed and disappeared as I walked past her. I stood my ground behind her as she fell onto her knees, and then flat on the floor in defeat.

"That's the match everyone. Very... uhm... Impressive, Mr. Dragneo." Glynda came back into view, nodding with a raised eyebrow.  
I saw Ruby was standing up in the stands, a worried and horrified look on her face. I turned around and looked at Yang, a mop of golden hair covering her face. I made my way over to her, turning her over onto her back. I scooped her up in my arms. I felt kind of bad. She looked almost dead. I closed my eyes tightly and spoke under my breath in Draconian tongue. It was a healing chant my father taught me long ago.  
Back then I couldn't use it because I was so young and so weak. It was said that this chant could kill me if I used it. But now... Now I could.  
Her eyes slowly opened, back to the beautiful amethyst shade it was.  
"Y-You... B-bastard... So, so strong." She made out between tired lips.  
I wrapped her arm around my neck and helped her back up into the stands. I sat her down beside Ruby, who scolded me. The class continued and I saw Ruby looking at Yang. She seemed so worried about her.  
"You sure you're okay, sis?"  
"F-Fine, I'm okay...." She squinted in pain.  
A tinge of guilt panned in my chest. I felt really bad for doing what I did. I didn't mean to hurt her so terribly. The bell finally rang and I was the first one out of the room. I looked back and saw Ruby had one of Yang's arms around her neck while Blake had the other, helping her out to the next class. I frowned. Damn it.

Later in the afternoon, lunchtime rolled around and I sat alone with a book in my hands that was titled "The Myths of The Light Assassin". I thought it was interesting to find a book about me here, so why not take a look. I wanted to see what these authors knew about me.  
Team RWBY sat together at a table behind me, just close enough to be in hearing range.  
"History class should be interesting." Weiss exclaimed, since she was so intrigued that we started way back.  
"We are talking about the Light Assassin!" Ruby squealed.  
"Is she really that excited for it?" Blake questioned, looking over at Yang.  
"When she was younger I use to read her stories about the Light Assassin before bed. She wanted to be just like him." Yang explained.  
I rolled my eyes and continued to read the book, reading through it thoroughly. I got mad with each page I finished. At the corner of my eye, Yang looked at me as I clutched the book, closing it and using my index and thumb on my visor to rub my eyes.  
She walked over and sat down in front of me. It looked like she healed quite well.  
"Hey, Haos!" She said, smiling.  
"Afternoon," I nodded, pushing my book to the side. "How are you feeling?"  
"Eh, I'm okay. Thanks." She shrugged and smiled. I looked at her and she seemed curious about something, her eyes darting over toward the book on the table, "What are you reading?"  
"'The Myths of The Light Assassin'." I said, giving the book a nasty glare behind my mask.  
Her eyes widened as she looked at me, suddenly excited, "Oh! You like him too?"  
Well he was me, but that wasn't me in the book.  
"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" I was kind of curious now.  
"I read everything about him. He's amazing! I guess you can say I kind of look up to him.” She smiled proudly, “He's my hero, basically. I even started to train like him! I want to become stronger, so he's a great motivation, I find.” She shuffled over to sit in the empty seat next to me, her eyes wide and sparkling as she spoke.  
“I read the story of him to Ruby so she can sleep at night. He was both of our hero."  
Wow... I was flattered.  
"Everything about him that happened in his past was saddening. I felt so bad for him. It really hurt me in a way." She looked down, a sad half-smile appearing on her face.  
I didn't think a mortal could care about my past like that... even if it wasn't exactly how it was written in the books. But it still made me feel something. Nobody I came across over the thousands of years living has ever said something like that to me, even though Yang didn't know whom it was she was talking to. It still warmed me.  
"Everything happens for a reason, I guess. He fought for peace, but since it’s a myth everything he did was for nothing. Every human being throws it away because they think it’s alright to do so. It doesn't matter now." She looked upset.  
"Do you think he's still alive?" I asked, curiously pondering.  
She had a far-away look in her eyes, as her smile grew happier, "Yes.” She nodded, looking at me now, “In some way, some how, I can just feel like he still lives."  
I just stared at her, though she couldn't see it. She knew I was still alive...?  
Just then, the bell for the next class rang. I instinctively got up out of my seat, grabbing the book and tucking it under my arm.  
"Haos..." She said, looking eager to say something. She looked a little nervous too, "Thank you for sparring with me today. It was... Awesome to learn how I should adjust my attacks." She chuckled.  
I knew she wanted to say something else, but I replied with a, "No problem." and walked away. As I pass by the other three, I heard Ruby say "She was too nervous.".  
"Yeah, but at least she tried." Blake added. I knew she wanted something else.

That night, I took off my mask. I heaved a sigh and looked up at the moon that shone through my dorm room window. It illuminated my face, showing me my scales being more defined in the reflection of the dark glass. I held my necklaces to my chest. One of them was from my father, and the other I made of my mothers' wedding ring.  
As I thumbed the cool gold, I sighed. I knew for sure Yang was that voice in my dreams. But that just left me with more questions. Why did she call me? For what reason? I didn't understand.  
A knock came from my door and I quickly slipped my mask back on.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
It was Yang. She walked into my room in Pj's again, "Hey." She closed the door behind her. "Yang?" I asked, adjusting the mask against my skin, making sure no scales could be seen.  
"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something... It's been bothering me all day." She rubbed her arm nervously. Ask me something? I wondered about what.  
"Is there anything you know about the Light Assassin that isn't said in the books? You seem to know a lot about him and I was just curious."  
She wants to know more about me. She wanted to get closer to me, that I know for sure. But I wondered if she really knew I was the Light Assassin? How far-fetched would that be?  
"No, there isn't much I can tell you about him. The things they said in those books... Is all there was to him." I lied. They left out a lot of details from my story. It irked me, but if I were to reveal anything now, it would seem too personal.  
"Oh, I see.” She said softly. And then I noticed her eyes shift over to the bedside and she smiled, “Who's that?" She asked pointing to the picture I had of my family in a frame.  
"My family." I answered, grabbing the picture off of the nightstand and taking a look at it. Luckily I had my mask on, I didn't want her to see the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes. Even though it's been a long time since they passed, it still pained me to remember. It was hard for a God to ever forget.  
"They look nice." She said softly, "You keep in contact with them?" There it was.  
My chest ached and I shook my head slowly, "No... They died."  
Shocked, she replied. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault." I truthfully said, placing the picture back down gently.  
I sat on the bed, just hoping for the love of the Gods that the images wouldn't pop in my head again. I took in a shaky breath and then let it out. Yang looked worried.  
"Sh-should I leave?" She asked, jerking her thumb toward the door. I could tell she was unsure how to handle this. Maybe she assumed she was bothering me, as mortals usually assumed the worst. "No, it's fine. Just..." I tried to speak, but all I wanted to do was let out frustration. I didn't want to cry anymore... but it was so hard.  
"Don't worry, I'll leave you be, Haos." She smiled sincerely.  
And it was like it happened in a millisecond. She had walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.  
"Everything will be fine. Good night." She walked out closing the door behind her.  
There has to be a reason I'm having dreams of Yang's voice. I don't understand. I will find out though. I'm sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up, groaning as I stretched and sat. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. "Last night was horrible... That Nightmare... argh." I groaned, peering over at the picture of my father, mother, and Linda.  
It haunts me every god damn night. If it's not the dream of Yang's voice, it's this one with my family. I rubbed my face and got out of bed, glancing at the time. It was still only 8:35 AM. This day is already starting off good.  
I put on my school uniform over my usual clothing and made my way to my first class. History. Oh boy, this is going to be fantastic to get a repeat of the history I've already lived through. I rolled my eyes to myself. These lessons are just going to make me mad. I walked in the room sitting at the back as the students walked in behind me.  
Professor Oobleck was already running around the class like he was hyped up on coffee, "Good morning class. Yes, today we will finally start the topic on the Myths of the Light Assassin." I wanted to scoff, "We are going to start on the first war he participated in which was the war of the Faunus Rights movement. How many of you are actually Faunus?"  
No one put their hand up. I made a sideways glance at Blake. She was hiding it for one reason, her eyes averted to the desk.  
"Hmmm, yes, see the Faunus had attacked the great King of the land but failed to assassinate him, which was foiled by some quick guards." Already wrong. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I was almost embarrassed for this man.  
"No, Professor, that is incorrect." I said, trying my hardest not to growl, but everyone still turned around to stare at me.  
"You have something to say, Mr. Dragneo?" Oobleck asked, his eyebrows coming together in concern and confusion.  
"Yes, the way you explained the assassination was wrong. The assassins that tried to attack the king were actually brainwashed, and secondly,” I stood from my seat, my shoulders tensing with anger. I wanted everyone to know the truth. It was unfair to assume all Faunus were evil, especially with some hiding in this very room, “They were young and they didn't know better. Much like us. And finally, they were foiled by the Light Assassin.” I pressed my lips together and took another glance at Blake as she stared at me in awe. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, “If he wasn't flying around, the king would of been dead."  
I heard pages being frantically turned. I looked over to where the sound was coming from, and Yang, sitting a few desks ahead of me was looking through a book. I watched as she leaned over to Weiss and heard her whisper a quick: "He's right..."  
"Mr. Dragneo, if you don't know your history than please don't speak. Now..." He cleared his throat and resumed his lesson. What a fool.  
"If I don't know my history?!" I was already getting mad. I lived at that time, you puny mortal! He kept spouting out false history. I sealed my lips and slowly sat back down. It was no use. He was delusional. I clenched my fists tighter and tighter, getting more angry with every word he said.  
Then at one point, he said something that really made me tick.  
"Now, since we know how the first war went down in history, do you think what the Light Assassin did was foolish? Fighting for the rights of Faunus that clearly wasn't going to remain stable?"  
Foolish! I smacked my fists onto the table in front of me, making a crack in it as everyone turned to me, fearful and surprised, staring at me as the trickles of firey venom threatened to release from my throat. In the corner of my eye I could see the head master Ozpin standing in the back. I couldn't care less at this point.  
"What is it now, Mr. Dragneo?” Oobleck asked, shifting his weight onto one hip, “More entertaining fiction you'd like to share with us?" He said, mocking me.  
I stood up once again with a flame in my stomach, "Foolish.... foolish!? The only fool here is you! You stand there and claim you know the history when you clearly don't! You have no idea what he went through to do what he did! He put his life on the line for the rights of all humanity! You think that was foolish?!” I took a step out of me seat, meeting the narrow isle of desks. I gritted my teeth, a headache growing in my temples.  
“You don't know anything! The Rights stayed. They only disappeared once the new king took over! You, of all people, disgust me with your lack of knowledge on history! You claim yourself to be a teacher, but I say that you are just a fool putting up an act for all of us who actually came to learn! You are pathetic.” I spat, “Myth my arse..." I stormed out and slammed the doors behind me.  
Daft teacher.... I expected no less. I could hear the students murmuring to themselves of what just happened.  
"Class dismissed..." I heard the Professor state loudly. He had nothing else to say. Everyone else walked out of the class earlier than usual because I embarrassed him and he knows what I said was true.

That afternoon at lunch I sat alone again, not bothering to talk to anyone as they all frantically whispered when I walked by.  
"He's got some temper issues."  
"He doesn't know anything."  
"He takes things to seriously"  
Mocking me. All these things said about me. They can say what they want because I knew they haven't experienced what I did.  
Like a breath of fresh air, Yang walked over to me and sat down, clearly concerned.  
"Hey, you okay?" She asked. I didn't bother answering her. I was so mad I had nothing else to say. "Look, I believed what you said back there, Haos. It was in the text book. Most of what you said was in hard print, but I know that you know more than what Oobleck said. Even Ozpin confronted him after class, saying that you were right."  
I turned my head to look at her. She gave me a small smile and placed her hand on my clenched fist. "You can relax now. He won't do it again."  
Before I could even take a breath, Cardin and his team walked over to me and Yang.  
"So, you think you're tough don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms and grinning. "I'm talking to you, sissy!"  
"Hey! You shut your mouth! You don't know shit, Cardin." Yang was standing up for me. She didn't need too though, she knew I could take them myself, but it was a kind gesture.  
"Well, well, well. The bimbo decides to stand up for her new boyfriend." Cardin chimed, raising an eyebrow at Yang. I gritted my teeth, getting ready to stand up.  
"What did you call me?" She asked. I looked at her and lowered myself back to my seat. She was fuming. I backed down.  
"You heard me, and I'll say it again. You're a bimbo.” He snorted, “You and your sissy boyfriend!" He jerked his head to me as the rest of his team laughed. I rolled my eyes. How lame.  
I was going to beat seven different kinds of shit out of them before I realized Yang had him by the throat, turning him to slam his back into the wall. Her eyes swirled into a deep ruby colour as his other three teammates aimed their weapons at her.  
"You say just one more thing and I swear I will break your face." She growled. She was actually really terrifying when she got angry.  
I saw one guy wind up for a strike, but I got up and shoved him into into the table. The other guys turned their attention to me, trying to get at me. I roundhouse kicked them both, knocking them back.  
"B-Bim...bo" He choked. He was really begging for that punch into the face.  
"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, the closed fist connecting to his nose, leaving a crater dent in the wall behind him. He gasped, blood gushed from his nostrils as he was tossed to the floor. "I'm not a bimbo... Stupid bully..." She spat, crossing her arms and turning away.  
I put my hand on her shoulder, looking at her as she calmed down. Her firey orbs shifting back to that beautiful amethyst colour.  
"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean for you to..." She stuttered, looking away from me, her face turning red. I snorted and shook my head, stopping her there.  
"Nice punch." I nudged her shoulder and walked away, still not satisfied that I still have so much anger to let out.  
Still, I glanced back at Yang and saw her staring at me. She still seemed upset though, but her eyes showed admiration. I chuckled to myself. She took the compliment well.

A couple of weeks went by and I didn't bother even going into the class. I've come to the conclusion that I hated Oobleck. He was stubborn and what he taught was all wrong. Why the hell did I even need to go to that class when I already knew how the real history went? During that time, when his class was on, I just remained in my dorm trying to relax. A knock came to my door. Everyone should have been in class at the time.  
"Hey Haos." I turned my head and Yang was at the door. I couldn't believe she actually skipped class. "Haven't talked to you in a while so I just thought I should check up on you."  
She looked a bit nervous and I had a vague idea why, but I didn't say anything.  
"You okay? You're never in history class anymore." She folded her arms, leaning against the frame of the door.  
I sighed, "Don't get me started."  
She chuckled, "That bad, eh?" She grinned.  
"You have no idea...." I muttered.  
She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pushed herself away from the door, closing it before walking forward and taking a seat on my bed beside me, "If it bothers you why don't you talk about it?"  
I looked at her, her eyes were friendly. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. If I told her about my past and who I really was how would she react? Would she be shocked? Would she even believe me? So many outcomes.  
"Because... It's just..." I stammered, thinking hard what to say.  
"Just what?" She stared at me curiously. I could feel that she cared but I just didn't know if I could trust another mortal being. I took a deep breath.  
"I'm... I'm not who you think I am."  
She raised an eyebrow, her smile fading. She looked concerned, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean... I'm..." I wrung my hands together and took in a deep breath. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I just didn't want her having that responsibility of knowing who I really am. But I had to try. From everything that has happened so far, I wanted someone I could trust with this.  
She checked up on me all the time... she talked with me. Taking on the role of a lone wolf and how I always worked alone... I wanted to do it. I wanted to befriend her. To have someone to trust and talk to when I was going through tougher times. Times like these. When little things bothered me, and from the outsiders view, just looked as though I was overreacting over nothing. I wanted to break out of my shell and start talking to her and the others.  
Without a second thought, I proceeded to explain myself, "I'm not seventeen years old, Yang.” I peered at her, her frown increasing drastically, “I'm not even human. Most of all... All of the 'Myths' you hear about the Light Assassin are not entirely true." She stared at me, her eyes directly peering into my soul, yet they somehow looked so far away. She seemed almost confused and at the same time... amused,  
I cleared my throat and straightened my back, turning my body toward her a little, "My name is Haos Dragneo. The truth is that I'm actually 3550 years old. I'm a Dragon God.” I said, looking away from her now, “I can speak full Draconian tongue. I control the power of light and mastered the art of the shadows. I'm the Light Assassin."  
It was silent. Not a single breath was heard in the room. Not even the birds outside were chirping. It felt completely and utterly like we were drifting through space. Like time had completely stopped. I forced myself to look back up at her. I raised my eyebrows when I found her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open wide. It was a strange reaction, one I wasn't really expecting.  
"Are... are you serious?” She asked, her voice raspy, dry.  
I didn't say anything more. I just nodded. And then the corners of her mouth curled up. Her eyes widened even more.  
“Oh. My. God. No. WAY! REALLY!? THAT 'S SO AWESOME!"  
It was hard to comprehend... she believed me? Did she say “that's awesome”?  
"You! The Light Assassin! I knew it!” She smiled so widely that her cheeks turned red, “When you spoke that weird thing you did after our sparring match I knew that was not just another language. It had to be foreign, something I wasn't familiar with. The tongue of the Light Assassin!” She laughed in hysteria, “It makes so much sense. I knew you didn't die. Oh, I have to tell the others! Ruby would be so happy, she would absolutely-"  
"No!" I flung my arms forward, slamming my hand on her mouth, "You can't tell anyone! If this gets out who knows what danger awaits. You have to keep this to yourself no matter what. Do you understand me, Yang?" I said firmly.  
She nodded quickly, her eyes wide with surprise, "Mhm"  
I took my hand off of her mouth and heaved a sigh, "Good."  
"So, wait then...” She said slowly, looking past my shoulder. I followed suit and then she gasped a little. I looked back at her and saw she had both hands around her mouth, staring at me with saddened eyes, “Oh God, Haos. So it was your family that was slaughtered...” She whispered, taking her hand away and then bowing her head, “I... I'm so sorry about your family. God, it must have been so hard.” She shook her head slowly back and forth and then her head shot up to see me, eyes wet with tears. “Wait. Oh I left you when I asked that the second night here. Oh, I'm so sorry, Haos."  
"Yang, relax, please. It's fine.” I placed a hand on her shoulder, “I'm over it. I moved on."  
We went on for a couple of hours talking, since neither of us wanted to go to history class. We actually bonded really well over that time. She actually brought out the side of me that I haven't even shown myself for Millenniums. Since Master Kenshi's time.  
It was sooner than later that the bell rang for lunch.  
"I really had a nice time talking, Haos. It's nice to know that there is someone out there that cares for so many people. You are one of a kind, truly.” She grinned at me, “We are really lucky to have you as an immortal."  
It warmed me up entirely to see her smiling proudly, "Thanks, Yang, it means a lot. You are honestly one of the few mortals I can actually trust. Thank you." I smiled, though she couldn't see it underneath my mask.  
She chuckled, "What are friends for?” She punched my shoulder lightly, “I'll see you downstairs then?" She got up and walked towards the door, opening it and looking back.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. First I just got to go through some things."  
"Cool.” She nodded, “I'll meet you downstairs then."  
"Sounds good." I responded, the smile still on my face.  
She must have realized it, because she smiled back once more and closed the door behind her.

This was the beginning of what seemed to be a beautiful friendship. The Voice in my dreams became clearer and clearer with each passing day. 3450 years of searching and it brought me here. This is what I looked for. I knew I was happy as I could be to find it after all this time.


	8. Chapter 8

A few more weeks left of the semester and things have its ups and downs. I finally decided to go to my history class. Oobleck had apologized to me. He actually took the time to do some research on the matter and decided that what I had said was in fact the truth. For once things were nice.  
I hung out with team RWBY a lot because Yang eventually dragged me to sit with them during classes and lunch time successfully. Cardin attempted picking on people again, which in turn made me incredibly mad, but he always tried staying away from Yang and I. I know he was planning something though, just by the way he always sideways glanced at me.  
After Ruby fought another student the next morning in Sparring class, Professor Glynda had announced the next fight would be a wager. I leaned forward in curiosity.  
"So who wants to fight in this wager fight?" She asked. It was no surprise that Cardin shot his hand up. "Mr. Winchester come down." His team got up and went down into the arena. She adjusted her glasses and raised a brow, "Mr. Winchester, it's suppose to be only you."  
He replied, his voice hinting with anger, "It's a wager fight and I wager that Haos cannot beat us all!” He darted a finger in my direction, my stomach sank. “If we win he has to work with us. If he wins-"  
I stood up quickly, "You leave everyone alone and the minute you even lay a single hand on someone, I will kick your arses." Yang put her hand on my shoulder looking at me. She nodded, I know what she wanted to say before she even spoke. All of team RWBY gave me thumbs up and agreeable nods. I jumped down into the arena. "Lets get this started." Throwing my arms to the side, my arm blades came spewing out.  
I couldn't wait till I threw my shurikens in their grimy faces. Glynda walked out of the arena and team CRDL drew their weapons. I wasn't scared. I couldn't wait till I knocked them all out. They really deserved it. Cardin ran at me first, the look in his eyes trained to smash my head in. I easily stepped to the side as the other three threw kicks to my legs. Jumped over them, split-kicking two of them in the sides of their heads and sweeping the legs out from underneath the other. Cardin turned around, swinging his mace at me. I blocked the attack with ease and disarmed him, knocking him out with his own weapon.  
I glanced around me; they were out cold already. Well, five seconds is a new record then.  
"Guess I win." I dropped Cardin's mace to the ground and walked back to my seat. Everyone looked at me and then back at the team laying on the floor. "Hey you know what when you act big, you fall hard. That's their problem so they failed."  
Professor Glynda looked at me, pleasantly surprised how fast that was. "Class dismissed" She said after the bell.

At lunch I sat with Team RWBY. We talked and laughed at how the fight went down with team CRDL. "They deserve it. Bullies never win!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"Well, that's why Haos showed them who's boss." Yang chuckled.  
"Hey, the fight I had with you was sort of challenging..." I chuckled, “Actually, no, I take that back.” "Hey!" Yang scoffed, punching my arm. I chuckled.  
“That fight with CRDL felt like sleeping on a cloud. The way I trained was really handy." As I spoke, said team walked approached our table. I prayed he wasn't that dumb to try something with the five of us present. Luckily, he wasn't.  
"So tough walking away after a fight!" Cardin spat. I didn't bother looking at him and instead sighed. "Look, you lost, leave it at that. You were just humiliated at how quickly I took out your team.” I lolled my head to the side and glared at him behind my visor, “If you want to talk, talk to me when you win a four-on-one fight that lasts less than five seconds. Other than that, don't bother me.” I pushed myself up from the table and turned to face him, “Don't bully and maybe you will keep your head."  
They looked a little intimidated, and Cardin just huffed. With that, they walked away. I looked at team RWBY and we all laughed.  
"He looked so scared!" Weiss exclaimed.  
"I think he was literally going to pee his pants!" Ruby laughed.  
"See, with people like Cardin and his teammates, you have to really show them that you are strong. I will guarantee they will leave you alone. Hence why they didn't bother Yang after that 'bimbo' incident." I surveyed the team, throwing an extra glance at Yang.  
I realized she was looking at me in the weirdest way. I have never seen her fawn over someone before; her eyes sparkled similar to how her hair does. It was breathtaking, to be honest, but my thoughts were interrupted when headmaster Ozpin's voice echoed through P.A. system. "Students don't forget that tomorrow is the dance. Come dressed nicely and make sure to enjoy yourselves. That is all."  
Ruby, Yang, and Weiss squealed with excitement, which was a strain on my sensitive ears. I rubbed at them.  
"I can't wait!" Yang was bouncing happily in her seat.  
"Same here! It's going to be so much fun!" Ruby was doing the same.  
"With my designs, it will look amazing!" Weiss puffed out her chest proudly.  
I then glanced at Blake. I didn't really pay much mind to her all this time. She seemed a little bothered. Perhaps she didn't enjoy dancing. "Well, at least we agree on something." I shrugged. She looked up, as the comment was directed to her, and shrugged as well.  
"Oh, tell me about it, Haos. I don't mind dances and all, but it's certainly nothing I would squeal over."  
"Hey! This is going to be amazing! Why wouldn't we squeal?" Weiss proclaimed. I sighed.  
"It doesn't matter, we are gonna go and just enjoy the night." I stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night, then." As I was about to dismiss myself, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down and saw Yang had stopped me. She looked a little nervous.  
"Wait. Haos..." I raised an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it. She stood up, rubbing at her arm. I could hear Ruby saying in her head: "Come on sis. Do it!". But Yang was frozen in place. I wondered if this was a dance proposal. "W-would you... Ummm" It was.  
I smiled behind my mask and sighed, "When you think of what you're gonna say, you know where to find me." I turned around once more and walked away slowly. And then I heard Ruby sigh and yell: "Go to the dance with her!"  
I stopped in my tracks and turned my head, seeing Yang throw a look at Ruby. "Ruby!" I glanced at her face and saw she was blushing an intense shade of red. I laughed.  
"Maybe. That is if-" I turn my head back around to face the exit, "-she can ask me herself." I started toward the exit once again, making it into the hallway. I could still hear the three of them laughing and Yang yelling at Ruby; "What the hell, Ruby! Couldn't you give me a chance!" I grinned.

The next day there were no classes. I didn't hear much from Team RWBY since they were busy setting up the main lobby for the dance. It gave me a chance to look through my inventory of aura storage, as I called it, to search for a suit. Might as well. My eyes began to glow gold as I scanned through it. "Bo staff, Sais, school uniform, tonfa, nun-chuks... Damn, where is the...” I paused when I found it, heaving a sigh, “There it is." I snapped my fingers and my golden and silver suit was on my bed.  
This was a really old suit. It had a nice golden bow-tie too. It still looked good for the amount of years I had it. Still fit too. Later in the evening, about an hour before the dance, I dressed into my suit. Fixing my bow-tie into place, my door opened and closed quietly. I smiled as I put my arms at my side. "It takes a lot more than that to sneak up on-" I turned around and froze in place. I blinked a few times and couldn't help but stare at who was in front of my door, “-me...”  
Yang was dressed in a beautiful white dress. I couldn't even speak for a moment, all my mind could spit up was a single word: “wow”.  
"Hey, Haos." She smiled while blushing, digging her toe into the ground. "I-I was wondering... Do.... Do you want to... Go to the dance... With me?" She closed her eyes, her face turned away from me. She was nervous. How could I say no, especially after all she's done for me.  
I smiled and bowed in generosity, "I would be honored to accompany you." She looked up again, her amethyst eyes sparkling and big smile spreading across her face. She then ran up to me and hugged me tight. I hugged back, and when we broke apart, I smiled, looking into her eyes. She was blushing incredibly often now, but it looked stunning on her.  
"You look really, really good, Haos. Even if I haven't seen your face." Her eyebrows pulled together in sincerity and it sent a tinge of guilt into my chest. I chuckled to brush it off and I took her hand as she squeezed tight.  
We both walked down to the main lobby of the school and the music was already turned up. I saw Ruby, Weiss and Blake look our way. Ruby started jumping up and down gleefully, probably happy that her sister was able to finally muster up some courage and ask me to the dance. We walked to the other three and we talked, watching while the other students piled into the lobby. The dance went on for hours. We all chatted and laughed enjoyed the night.  
Yang and I occasionally danced to the music. The one thing that bothered me was when I went to go get some drinks for myself and team RWBY, Cardin decided to have a little "chat" with me. A chat that was incredibly out of line. "So, I just found out you have no family. Kinda sucks, huh?"  
My jaw stiffened, "Don't bother me, Cardin" I said, pouring the drinks and setting them to the side. "Hey!" He pushed me, "I'm talking to you, fucking loner." Oh man, did I feel my anger building up. I could feel everyone's attention was on us because the lobby went silent as Cardin started speaking loudly. "You know why you think you're so tough? It's because you have no goal. You have nothing to fight for because your family didn't love you. That's why they died because they hated your guts!" I clenched my fists so tight that I could almost pierce the skin with my nails. What a lie. He made no sense. Nothing he just said made any sense, yet it made me incredibly angry, like he knew how to push my buttons. He was so lucky I didn't have my arm blades with me.  
"You are nothing and you have nothing. You're worthless. You're a freak hiding behind a mask. Sissy. Loner. No one will ever love you!"  
That crossed the line.  
I slammed down the current glass cup that was in my hand and whipped around to face him. I instantly tackled him to the ground and started to pound his face in with my fist, stopping after three punches in. What am I doing? I stooped so low. I jumped back up to my feet and looked down at a broken and beaten Cardin, dark blood caked in his brow and around his lips. I glanced around the room. Everyone was looking. Everyone saw that. I squeezed my eyes shut, turning away from him.  
Pushing people out of the way, I ran out of the room, outside into the courtyard. My night went from perfect to complete and utter shit. The image of the blond male all bloodied was engraved into my mind. I stooped way too low.  
"Haos." Yang ran up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder as I buried my face into my hands. "Haos, are you okay?" She asked, sitting down beside me. She sounded really worried about me. Why was she worried about me? Didn't she see what I've done to him? Didn't she notice the blood on my hands? "I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of everything. Everything!" I smacked my fists on the bench I was sitting on, causing Yang to jump a little, "I just can't stand it. Everyone has something to say about me... about the Light Assassin. And just look at what I've become."  
She looked at me, her amethyst eyes filled with concern. She was probably wondering why I was explaining this now. Everything just spilled from my lips, all of my emotions. I just didn't care anymore. Like something inside me... snapped.  
"I'm tired of being a myth. I'm tired of being the bedtime story that parents tell their kids at night. I'm just tired of dealing with death and war and all of this none-sense. It... It just bothers me." Looking down and finally taking off the mask that concealed everything about me for almost three and a half millennia.  
I finally glanced back up and continued: "I'm just tired of it all. People make fun of my race. They assume we look down on everyone like they are just petty mortals. They don't understand... no one ever does."  
I stared at her for a quick moment, examining her eyes, seeing them shift as the moonlight reflected off of her golden hair.  
She hesitated, but replied; "I understand... I understand what you went through. Not fully, but at least I can try to relate."  
Confused, I look at her with one scarred silver eye and the other golden one wanting to know more.  
She continued, "You aren't alone... Not anymore."  
And with that, her soft lips pressed against mine. In a way I never realized how it could feel so... comforting. I slowly sunk deeper into the kiss, closing my eyes, feeling safe and understood for once in my life.  
I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes with my forehead on hers. I couldn't help but tear up. I was so emotional again from the longest time in millenniums. I just felt her soft hand on my cheek, against my rough, scaly face as she smiled at me. "You will always have me no matter where you go, Haos. I... I love you." I touched her face, looking into her eyes, into the depths of those beautiful orbs that were caught in silver moonlight. I inhaled, breathing her scent, warm and driven with amber. "I love you too, Yang." I pressed a kiss to her lips again and felt her melt into my hold, her lips moving against mine. It was passionate. It just felt so... so right. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closing, deepening the kiss. Her arms fell around my neck.  
I then heard a few muffled gasps and the both of us stopped, pulling away reluctantly to look at whoever was there. It was the rest of Team RWBY. They stared at me, and then looked at the mask in my hand, and then over at Yang. I wanted to laugh at the situation and the baffled looks on their faces, but then Ruby spoke up.  
“You guys look cute!" She yelled. I chuckled and then glanced at a blushing Yang. We both broke out into hysterical laughter, probably from the awkwardness, but when Ruby, Weiss and Blake came running forward, our laughter turned into enthusiastic chatter.  
I told them everything. They promised not to tell anybody I was happy that I could actually be who I was supposed to be all along. The real Haos Dragneo and not the emotionless Light Assassin.  
From there forward on everything in my life turned around for the best. I couldn't be happier with what happened. I decided to stay in Beacon. I knew I couldn't leave Yang, nor did I ever want to.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up, stretching and yawning. That was probably the best sleep I have had in a very long time. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I saw Ruby sitting at the edge of my bed. I wanted to ask why she was here, but the look on her face concerned me. It was strange to see her like this, aside from her usual bubbly and excited self. She looked like she was worried about something.  
"Uhm, good morning, Ruby.”  
She rubbed her arm, looking down. "Morning, Haos..."  
I could tell she was worried now. I sat up and tilted my head a little, "Ruby? What's going on?"  
"Haos, I need you... I need you to promise me something..." She pressed her lips together, her gray eyes moving to mine for a second. I think I know what she wanted. It was about me and Yang.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Don't... Don't hurt Yang, please." She played with her thumbs, "Don't leave her."  
I adjust myself to sit beside her, wrapping my arm around her in comfort, "Ruby, there isn't anything in this realm that could make me leave Yang. Ever. I promise you, that no matter what, I won't dare to hurt Yang or leave her. I'll lay my life down on the line for her. You have my word." I looked at her smiling and perking her chin up. "You can trust me."  
She wrapped her arms around me, hugging my tightly. I got used to all this hugging by now, it was actually comforting. "I wouldn't have done what I did last night if I didn't love her. I'll protect her, you, and Weiss and Blake. You girls mean a lot to me. You're like my family now. I couldn't be happier to meet you all." She began to tear up, hugging me again tighter and crying into my chest. I never actually would of thought that this could be so... Soothing to comfort someone like this. I stroked her hair, trying to get her to stop crying. As I looked up, I saw Yang standing at the door, smiling. I just waved a little, still trying to calm a wailing Ruby down.  
After a little while she stopped, I cleaned her tears with my thumb and she started to smile. "Th-thanks, dad."  
Dad?... Wait, what? I raised my eyebrow at her and her eyes widened a little. She jumped up and was surprised, crimson raising onto her cheeks, "I'm sorry, it's just... the way you talked to me, I thought you were my dad."  
I chuckled at the comment, "It's fine, don't worry about. Go get changed and we can go have breakfast in the cafeteria, okay?" She nodded with a quick “Yup!” and ran out of the room.  
Yang laughed and walked up to me, pecking my lips, "Good morning, Haos."  
"'morning." I said with a smile.  
"See, you look so much better without your mask. I find your scales really attractive, to be honest." She chuckled running, her finger down my scar. I grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked surprised, "Does it hurt?" Said asked, scanning my eyes.  
"N-No, it just brings back the... memories of how I got it." Her smile turned upside pretty fast and I felt a little bad.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware."  
"Don't worry about it,” I flashed her a quick smile and took her hand into mine, “All I care about is the family I gained last night." Smiling and wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her into me, the sides of our bodies connecting. She giggled as we looked at each other. "You and the others are the only company I will ever need. I love you and I will never stop loving you." Her eyes sparkled and I pulled her into a kiss.  
She pushed me back onto the bed and deepened the kiss. After a good while, I broke the kiss and smiled, "Let's not move too fast though." I placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Then let's stay here and cuddle for a little bit." She snuggled into me with her head on my chest. She sighed in relaxation as I wrapped my arms around her. I haven't felt this relaxed ever in my life. It was an amazing feeling.

A little bit later, we got dressed and went down stairs into the cafeteria. I think Ruby was mad. "What took you so long!?" She exclaimed, banging her fists against the table.  
"Ruby, we just got together can you give us a break?" Yang rolled her eyes sitting down with me next to her.  
"What were you two doing!?" She was really aggravated.  
"Ruby, we were cuddling. Just enjoying some time alone." I had to explain to her.  
"Well... okay." She sunk back into her seat, her bottom lip jutting out as she averted her eyes. "I'll get us some food" I said, smiling at Yang.  
"Don't take too long." She said with a chuckle, pecking my cheek.  
Even though I walked away to get the food, I could still hear them ever so slightly speaking to one another. "So, someone seems a lot more cheery then ever." Weiss said, something hinting in her voice.  
"Hey, she had a crush on him for a while and she got him. Why wouldn't she be?" Blake backed Yang up.  
Yang sighed in happiness. "I have never been this happy ever. I cant believe he's just so... so... amazing!" I glanced over at them and saw Yang placed her elbows on the table and rested her burning cheeks in her hands. I chuckled.  
"We get it, sis.” Ruby rolled her eyes, “But we are so lucky to know him." She said with a nod and smile.  
"Then again, Yang has a better relationship with Haos than any of us." Blake shrugged.  
I waited with my tray at the lineup for some time now. Nobody seemed to be in the kitchen. I was surprised. I guess it was time to use my cooking skills. I could hear the girls asking about me all of a sudden as I turned on the stove.  
"Haos?"  
"In the back!" I peaked over the counter. Yang raised her eyebrows. "No cook."  
"Oh... Okay then..." I don't think Yang was happy about me being somewhere where I shouldn't be, but then again they will be happy when they taste what I can cook. "Where are the cooks?" Yang sat back down.  
"It's the weekend, girls." Weiss was right.  
"Still, someone should be there at least." Blake also had a point, but it could go either way.  
I was working my ass off in the kitchen. Since no one would be in the kitchen until dinner time, and it's just Team RWBY and me in the cafeteria, I can use my powers to make everything faster. Everything just started to float, working around me while I made the breakfast.  
"How long do you think he's gonna take. I am hungry!" Ruby whined.  
"We all are, but I trust him to make the food really good." This is why I love Yang. It made me smile when I heard that. You could hear the pans clanging against each other. I could hear all of them sniff the air. "Oh. My. God. What is that smell." Blake was practically drooling.  
"Oh man, Haos, that smells amazing!" Yang was in heaven.  
I came out, finally, with plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages floating around me as I set it in front of us. Everyone was flabbergasted, staring at the large amounts with eyes the size of saucers.  
"Well, dig in."  
"Food!" Ruby started scarfing down the food moaning from the taste. Everyone stared at Ruby for a moment before they all started to dig in. The looks on their faces said it all. They loved it. They were enjoying the taste like it was made from heaven.  
"So good, Haos!" Blake was satisfied.  
"You should do this more often." Weiss said happily.  
"I wouldn't mind it at all." I shrugged, sitting down next to Yang once again.  
"I agree! Just don't treat my awesome boyfriend like a slave." Yang shot a look at Weiss who snorted, biting into toast that was perfectly slathered with butter and cinnamon.  
"I would never!" Weiss replied, mad.  
"Who cares!" Ruby wiped her mouth clean, "This food is amazing!"  
I wrapped my arm around Yang and we enjoyed the morning together, talking as Ruby kept stuffing her mouth with food.  
When Ruby finally finished stuffing her face with food, I suggested to Yang that we should go back to my dorm for the rest of the day just to relax.  
"We'll clean up here, Haos. The cook never cleans." Said Weiss as she picked up some dishes from the table.  
"We got this hun, don't worry." Yang and Ruby got up, taking the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. I peered over at Blake. Something about the way she stared at the table made me feel like there was something going on in her mind. She looked up at me and I turned my head, attempting to act casual.  
"Haos, can I talk to you in private?" She suddenly asked. I looked back at her and nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, of course." We got up and walked out of the cafeteria to get some privacy from the others. Whatever was bothering her must have been pretty severe. She definitely didn't feel like this was something to worry the others about right now, "What's up Blake?"  
She looked really nervous as she rubbed her arm and averted her eyes, "I... I need to tell you something. Don't tell anyone, alright?"  
I nodded and placed my hand on my chest on the side where my heart is, bowing slightly with respect, "You have my word, Blake."  
She looked at me, a worried expression on her face, "I was part of the White Fang..." She turned her head away from me, her shoulders tensing a bit.  
I nodded slowly, "I understand why you didn't want to share with the others. There were things you had to do that you are not proud of but that's life, Blake." She smiled a little, hope sparkling in her eyes as she looked back up at me. I nodded for her to continue.  
"My partner had ideals that I didn't like. His name was Adam. On our mission he was... He didn't care about anyone on the raid and when we finished it, I left him. I was being used all the time by the White Fang and all its ideals disappeared. From when I actually joined, when I was a kid. Being a Faunus"- Her hair bow moved - "I'm afraid of what people may see about me."  
I nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. When I looked back up at her, she was staring at me with expectancy, "Blake, I'm a Draconian - a full Draconian before human. I told you guys about it. Did you judge me?" She looked at the floor and shook her head slowly, "So what makes you think I'm going to judge you on something from your past? Blake, you know we care about you, so why hide your unique characteristics? You're a cat Faunus and you should be proud to have overcome what you did. Why not tell the others?"  
She looked up, "I'm not ready to tell just yet. Please don't tell anyone." She said again.  
I gave her a curt nod, "I promise I won't."  
A smile spread across her face, though saddened, it was still a smile, "Thank you, Haos. I'll see you later." I watched as she walked away.  
Then the door opened and a golden-haired girlfriend popped her head out of the crack, smiling widely, “There you are!” She chuckled. Yang came up to me then. I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked her down the hallway toward my dorm, "What was that about?"  
I shrugged, "Nothing. Just had a little chat. Don't worry about it." I smiled at her as we walked together.

For the rest of the day, since it was the weekend, Yang and I went to my dorm and we snuggled into each other, watching T.V. It was so comforting and relaxing being with her. Well, it was at least.  
"We are sorry for the interruption, but this is breaking news. The White Fang had just stole a freight train full of dust from the Schnee Dust company. The attack was led by Roman Torchwick. Fifteen injured, and two dead in the incident." A news reported exclaimed, clutching the microphone close to her chest and she looked off into the distance.  
I clenched my fists. "Damn him.... Damn him!"  
Yang looked at the T.V., seeing one last glimpse of who they called Roman Torchwick, his picture popping up on the screen. She turned back to me, placing her hand on my chest, "Haos...." She took a long pause and it made me wonder and worry of what she was gonna say, "How about we go stop those assholes!" Well that is not what I expected. I nodded smiling.  
Just then, Ruby bursts through the door, "Guys, Blake ran off!"  
"Whoa, wait, what!?" Yang sat up. I sat up with her. "Wait a minute... What happened?"  
"Weiss and Blake..." Son of a bitch... I knew it! Somehow I knew this was going to happen. "They were fighting about how White Fang are degenerates and it went on and on and Blake said we don't like being pushed around then ran off!"  
I sighed, "Go get Weiss, I'll meet you in the courtyard." Ruby nodded and ran out the door. Yang got up and looked at me. "Haos... What do you know?"  
"Blake is a Faunus, a cat Faunus. She used to work for White Fang but left because her partner use to be all about to mission and didn't care if they hurt anyone. She didn't like the way he worked so she left to become a huntress." I grabbed my mask and my arm blades. I put my shurikens on my back and she looked at me. "Haos... Do you think." "If we do encounter them then I want to be ready. I don't want this happening again." I looked serious and she came closer putting her arms around my neck. "Please... Don't you dare fight without me!" I chuckled I thought she would say be careful. "Alright I won't." We kissed and went down to the courtyard waiting for Ruby and Weiss.

Part of me knows how this is going to go down, but on the other hand I needed to find out more about what the White Fang wants and what they were planning. I don't think this Roman character is behind this. Mask on, arm blades out, wings expanded, and shurikens ready. We were ready to find Blake. I was ready to find out what makes these people do what they do... This is going to be a tough mission, but I'm ready for anything with the bonds I have now.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days past and we were still searching for Blake. I was extremely tired. I couldn't sleep at all, plus my ear was aching, having been forced to wear an unfitted ear piece for the means of communication. We were searching all night and day for her in Vale, Yang being stubborn tried to stay awake, but I told them all to go back and get some sleep and let me worry about her moving through the night. I couldn't find her though. She must be somewhere where the White Fang would attack next. I keyed in on the girls, who were staying somewhere in Central Vale, close enough for the signal to work.  
It turned to night so fast and trying to guess where the White Fang would be was extremely difficult.  
"He's still up there..." Yang got more worried as the time passed, her soothing voice heard clearly through the earpiece.  
"At least he's looking to help fix something that someone messed up." Ruby was pissed at Weiss at this point.  
Weiss huffed, "I still think we should talk to the authorities."  
"Weiss, we aren't talking to the police. We don't even know if she did anything." Yang explained. I was still flying over the outskirts of Vale.  
"Look, let's not assume anything yet, Weiss. Plus I know her story. I understand her problems completely and why she hid herself. It's kind of like how I hid my identity.” There was silence over the other end. I sighed, “Just keep scouting the city, I'll check this area that I found now and I'll contact you guys if I find her." I made my way into an abandoned warehouse.  
"Weiss, you're lucky Haos is doing this without sleeping. You should be grateful. Princess!" Yang was extremely mad and she wasn't going to take anything from Weiss until we found Blake.  
"Why are you yelling at me for?"  
"Because you made Blake run away, and on top of that, my boyfriend hasn't slept in two days! Two days! Why wouldn't I yell!"  
"You have no right to do so!" Weiss yelled back.  
"I have every right to!" She got to the point where I think she was about to hit her.  
"Yang, stop!" Ruby exclaimed.  
“Girls, can you all be quiet for a second?” I whispered, scanning around in the dark. While that situation was going on, I walked into the abandon warehouse, closing the large door behind. I was able to scan the warehouse in an instant with my superb vision. I spotted a black shadow in the corner and moved closer, cautiously. Blake behind stacked storage containers. "Girls, I found her. She's in an abandon warehouse a few blocks from where you are."  
"Alright we're coming. Don't think this changes anything, Weiss!" Yang growled. What Yang said got to her, but it was the truth so I have nothing against it.  
I walked around the storage units to see that Blake was curled up into a ball, burying her face into her knees. I walked up beside her and sat down, taking off my mask. She seemed a little startled, but I placed a hand on her shoulder and heaved a sigh, "I know how you feel, Blake. I understand. But you have to realize that the past is the past and you have to leave it behind you. Your partner had different ideals compared to you and there is nothing wrong with your decision to leave. You can't change people no matter how much you try. Hiding who you really are isn't going to help you.” I rubbed small circles into her arm and watched as she leaned into the touch, like a real cat, “You saw what happened with me. Plus, us half-breeds should stick together, right?" I was smiling at her and she looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Her amber eyes were glistening with moisture and confusion, "B-But you... You aren't a Faunus." She sniffed.  
It was hard for her to speak, but I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her, pulling her into me, "I may not be a Faunus but I know exactly how you feel and above all, Blake, we were all worried about you. We spent nearly two days looking for you. For me, I promised not to sleep till I found you."  
She sniffed again. "Y-You did?"  
"Well of course. The four of you changed my life and if one of you got hurt I wouldn't be able to go on knowing that I could of done something to stop it." She hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder. The pain she felt was great and what Weiss did, did not help at all.

After a few minutes the other girls came rushing into the building, "Haos! Blake! Where are you?" Yang yelled, breathing a bit heavy from the run. Ruby and Weiss followed in afterwards. I helped Blake up and we walked into sight. "Oh thank god." Yang rushed over and hugged Blake tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Blake was shocked but hugged back. Ruby walked up and smiled, "You can always talk to us, Blake. We are team mates. We work together."  
Blake smiled and finally looked to Weiss, "Weiss, I..."  
"Ah no... I had time to think and I had Yang yell at me-" she flashed her eyes to Yang, who raised her eyebrows- "Are you part of them still?"  
"No I..."  
"No I don't want to hear it. If you aren't part of it anymore then I don't have to deal with it." Blake smiled and hugged her tight. Weiss, in shock, took a while before hugging Blake back. During this time I realized something odd; I looked around and saw a bunch of storage crates with labels... they read "Schnee Dust". Suddenly I didn't feel so good.  
I darted my head to the left of me and saw movement. I instantly threw my arm blades out, "We're not alone." I snapped my fingers and the warehouse was lit. We were surrounded by the White Fang and there loads of them.  
"When did this happen..." Yang asked, her voice quiet. We backed up into each other. "Well if it isn't Red." Some mortal walked through the door with a cane in hand, hat on his head that spewed red hair. He pulled the white collar of his suit and grinned, "Isn't it past your bed time?" I knew this man. Roman Torchwick was his name. I narrowed my eyes at him when he glanced at me, "Well if it isn't the Mask...".  
"The 1980's called; they want their hair-do back..." I spat. The girls giggled.  
"Charmed.” He scoffed, “Too bad your the one stuck in the wrong area. Boys, end them quick." The cock of guns was enough for me to know it was time to think of a plan.  
As they started shooting, I threw my arms out, creating a light bubble shield that kept us safe from the bullets, "The minute this goes down I want Ruby to take the ones in front of you. Blake, take the ones above. Weiss, you have the ones in front of you. Yang, the ones above need ass kicking."  
"What about you?" Ruby asked, looking concerned.  
"Easy. I got the weapons and I get left overs."  
The girls readied their weapons with a curt nod. Ember Ceilia was good for punching, Grambol Shourd was good to go. Myrtenaster on the ready. Crescent Rose, good for slicing.  
As they started to reload, I dropped the shield and pulled my arms in, fists closed, disarming the gunmen as the girls went to go take of the minions. Everyone was doing great. They were falling real fast, appearing everywhere around the warehouse. I took out the ones that tried sneaking up on the girls, cutting them down. It wasn't going to be clean at all but getting a little messy is part of being an assassin. Luckily blood comes out of my clothes pretty easily.  
"Who are these kids? Whoa!" Blake started to fight Torchwick. I wasn't surprised.  
Unfortunately, as all bad guys do, he played dirty, catching Blake off guard. He smacked Blake in the shins, firing a shot that exploded in front of them. The impact sent Blake back a couple of feet. A storage unit was perfectly above her head and Torchwick aimed for it while she was down and stunned.  
Upon Torchwick firing I flew over, catching the unit before it fell and crushed the Faunus girl.  
"Fuck, the Light Assassin!" He cursed and started to leave. I wasn't focused on him. "Blake, you alright?" She nodded in shock that I could hold so much weight. I set the unit off to the side. "Perks of being Draconian." As I said that, Torchwick flew off in his jet, escaping.

Later that night, when we got back to Beacon, we were all walking together towards the school when I realized Yang was walking a bit slow. It bothered me at first but when I looked closer I saw that she had been shot in her right shoulder. The pain was bothering her. Why the hell didn't she say something?  
I slowed my pace to match hers, "You know you don't have to be so stubborn and deny the fact that you were shot..."  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me just - OW."  
Oh, yeah, that means fine alright.  
I could see her squinting in pain. On the other hand I would do the same so I really shouldn't say much. "Hey girls." They looked back. "You go ahead and eat we will meet up with you later. Yang's got to help me patch up a shot wound in my arm." She looked at me shocked for a minute.  
"Okay, don't take too long." Ruby was fine with it, but shortly after she said. "Lets go eat I'm HUNGRY!" Figures.  
Ruby, Weiss, and Blake went to the cafeteria while I took Yang to my dorm to patch her up. I took off my mask and my arm blades and safely putting away my shurikens. I went to my drawer and got my first aid kit out. "I need you to take your shirt off." I wasn't looking at her since I was searching for the bandage roll.  
I heard the rustling so I assumed she took it off till the grunting in pain solidified my question. As I turned around I paused. A warmth invaded my insides when I saw Yang with her shirt off. I never really knew a woman could be this... Beautiful. Her body was perfectly sculpted as if made by the Gods themselves.  
She tilted her head in confusion, "You okay?"  
I shook my head snapping back to reality. "Yeah, fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." I knelt in front of her, taking out the tweezers and the needle. I grabbed the tweezers and I held my hand out. "You might want to hold my hand because this is gonna hurt."  
She groaned. "I hate getting shot." She took my hand and as my eyes started to glow so I could see where the bullet was lodged and put the tweezers in her wound to fish it out.  
She groaned, biting her lip and squeezing really hard. I felt bad for not getting to her in time to prevent this. She was also cut across her chest and she covered up by pulling her shirt higher while we were walking back. It's like she didn't want to worry me or the others. Why do that to yourself though?  
"You really got to tell me when you're hurt rather then hiding it from me..." I started to stitch her bullet wound up as she looked down upset.  
"I... I just didn't want you to think I was weak." Out of all excuses...  
"Weak? Really? Come on, you are the strongest woman I have ever known. Weak... My arse." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, almost as if she was surprised by the compliment. But, hey, that what was attractive about her. I finished stitching the bullet wound and turned my attention to her chest. Grabbing the alcohol I dabbed it on to a rag.  
"Really? Am I really the strongest woman you have ever met?"  
"Well yeah, of course you are. None of them fight like you do. Plus you look beautiful when you do it too so that counts for something right?" I chuckled  
"Haha yeah I guess so." She said, smiling, but the smile turned to a painful expression as I rubbed the rag on her chest wound. "OW!"  
"Well, duh, it's not supposed to be a massage. You're stubborn and you get hurt. This is the treatment. Sorry." I grabbed the bandage roll and bandage her shoulder first.  
"Yeah... Ruby always said I had an act for being a bit reckless." I could relate to that.  
"It happens to all of us. It happens to me too." I finished that and bandage her chest.  
"I wouldn't expect it to but I guess you're right." She was looking at me strangely while I bandaged her chest. I padded it down lightly and rubbed it so it stayed on. "Don't stop..."  
I looked into her eyes and I just grew weak. Yang was my weakness. I couldn't think straight with her here. It was just... like she was a whole new world to me. Both of us closing our eyes. I leaned into her and pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her. In all my life I was always told about love. I never really knew what it was for to be completely honest but now... It just makes so much sense and it felt so right.  
Yang was my heart and soul at this point. I don't care how long we have actually been in a relationship. I just don't want to be away from her. We proceeded to kiss for a while. When we slowly broke the kiss to take a breath, we locked eyes. Seeing her eyes sparkle rendered me speechless.  
"I love you... So much, Haos. I feel like I've known you forever."  
"The same goes for me, Yang. I love you so much. I can't be without you. And I sure as hell can't stand to see you hurt... Even when you don't tell me."  
She giggled. "So was this your plan to get my shirt off then?" She laughed some more as I looked at her seriously.  
"Really?"  
"Haha, oh come, on lighten up will you!" She punched my arm playfully and I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.  
"Fine... Still love you."  
"I love you too, hun." We shared one more kiss before I helped her up and helped her putting her shirt on.

Finally we got downstairs and the three girls were having tea and chit-chatting. Ruby was eating her cookies. I really should tell her to stop eating those before bed. Yang and I sat down and ate our dinner, sharing stories of each other to bond a little more than we already have.  
Blake, who was staying quiet most of the night, finally was able to speak up, "Guys, what are we gonna do about Torchwick?"  
We all stood silent before Ruby spoke, "Well, we know what he's after and we can't exactly go hunting them on our spare time. We are still in school after all." She was right.  
I backed up her statement; "Look, if anything we will bump into them again. When we do they will be in a world of pain for sure."  
Blake nodded in relief and I rose my tea cup, "To our family!" I was happy to say that, knowing we were actually like a family. They all smiled looking at each other, raising their cups as well. We clinked our cups and the girls responded with: "To our family."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up a little earlier then usual. It was exam day. Finals were today. With everything that has been happening recently, none of us had time to actually study. Well, I knew just about everything there needed to be learned with the world, but team RWBY, on the other hand, had no preparations.  
I sighed and got up out of bed. I got dressed and walked over to their dorm. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly. They were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them, but I had to decide: let them sleep, or wake them they are tired and they study? Well... I didn't want them to fail.  
"Girls, time to wake up."  
"Mmmm, 5 more minutes." Ruby clearly did not want to wake up. I glanced around the room, nobody else moved an inch.  
I closed the door behind me and sighed, "Sorry about this." A blinding light lit the room from my palm.  
"AH, TOO BRIGHT!"  
"Turn it off!"  
"I need beauty sleep!"  
Finally I turned off the light and they were all up and rubbing their eyes.  
"Why, hun.... Why!?" Yang groaned.  
"Our finals are in an hour and you girls haven't studied at all. I'd rather you wake up and let me help you then have you all sleeping in and failing. So come on and get up! I'll meet you all down stairs."  
Weiss groaned, "So tired..."  
“Remember who didn't get sleep for two days." I jerked a thumb at my chest.  
"He's right. We have to get up." Yang swung her legs over the bed, jumping off, "We should go study."  
"Just as long as I get breakfast! I'm hungry." Ruby whined, getting out of bed as well. "You guys go study, I'm sleeping." The three looked at each other as Weiss covered herself again. Yang scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. She began counting on her fingers like a stern mother.  
"3...2...1..." Yang counted down and then Weiss shot back up again rubbing her eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!"  
I sighed, "Look, I don't care where you come from but you need to study and if you want to get perfect I suggest you come down stairs, study, and have some fresh made pancakes."  
Ruby was the first out of the room.  
"Well, I saw that coming." Blake chuckled.  
The rest of the girls got dressed and finally caught up to Ruby. We all sat down to eat breakfast. Once everyone was seated Ruby scarfed down the pancakes. Everyone else ate normally. When they finished we spent about an hour of studying and they seemed to know a lot. I think they were ready to ace these finals. I was happy that everyone was getting along now. No arguing, no fighting, and no yelling. It was like seeing my family again. It just made me smile uncontrollably.

We had at least two hours to write each exam. Living it and knowing all of it, I finished it in about ten minutes. I waited for everyone else outside the classroom and they came out smiling. I assumed the exam went well for them. The only one that we really required to work hard for and couldn't study for was the Sparring exam. Instead of fighting classmates, they took us to a virtual simulator room where teams would have to fight hordes of grimm and they would be marked on their communication and team work. I just wondered exactly if I would be put with a team or not.  
We all walked into the classroom. I had my arm around Yang and the other three walked in front of us. We sat down together and Professor Glynda explained how the marking would work.  
"Each team will enter the virtual room and fight a horde of grimm. I will decide the difficulty based on your skills and marks throughout the semester.” She nodded to herself and then looked over at me with a smile, “Mr. Dragneo, you will be with Team RWBY today." The rest of the team smiled at me with joy.  
We watched as one team moved into the virtual room at a level 5 difficulty. The difficulties run from 1 being easy to 20 being the max difficulty. I was happy that I was able to join team RWBY, but what really worried me was the whole "based on your skills and marks throughout the semester" bit. I have a really high bar set for myself. Me, alone, would take a horde at level 20. It just made me think when it comes to our turn how high will it be, on top of that Yang hasn't even started to heal from her wounds yesterday.  
After about an hour it was finally our turn. Professor Glynda asked us to step into the virtual room. We all walked in, weapons at the ready.  
"You girls ready?" I asked. They nodded. I have to keep an eye out because I have a strong feeling we are gonna get a high level.  
Glynda pressed the P.A. system for the room and began to speak, "Alright, based on your performance individually and marks, you five will be at level 20." Well, shit, I knew it. Smiles turned to shocked looks instantly. "I'll give you five minutes to prepare." The P.A. was shut off.  
All of the girl's fearful faces turned to me, "Haos, what are we gonna do? We aren't ready for level 20!" Weiss exclaimed. Here I thought she was gonna say its going to be easy.  
"We can sure as hell try our best." Blake had seemed the most nervous, but I was glad she wanted to try.  
"Look, here's how this is going to go down; we got level 20. but so what? I know we can do this.” I nodded curtly and turned to Ruby, “Ruby, you're going to have to use speed here. Big time. Move and don't get hit. Blake,” I looked at the Faunus girl expectantly, “You got your semblance, use it. Leave a clone and fake them out and never stay in. Don't fight for too long.” She nodded. I looked at Weiss next, “Weiss, you have the dust so use what you got and keep them far. And Yang,” I turned to Yang.  
She rubbed her arm anxiously, peering at me with worried eyes. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know you're still injured, so for the love of the Gods, please be careful. I don't care if you have the shot to take them all down, I just don't want you getting hurt. I'll cover you all so that way no one gets hurt.” I looked around at the girls, they seemed to stiffen up a little. That was good, “You girls okay with that?" They nod.  
Just on queue the P.A. system clicked on again, "The simulation will begin." The entire room changed to a large training area where we remained in the middle and Deathstalkers and Nevermore already circled us. Ursa and Beowolves in the background were charging toward us. It reminded me of the army back when the War for the Faunus rights happened.  
Team RWBY backed up to the point where their backs were up against each other. They were scared. I wouldn't blame them. It looked too much to handle already. I took a step forward, shooting my arm blades out.  
"Who's first!?" I called out. A large roar came from the horde... So it begun.  
I looked behind me to see the rest of the team pointing their weapons out a bit shakily. Time to bring confidence back to the team.  
"So be it." I threw out a shadow clone on the other side of team RWBY. They were a little surprised. My clone and I both threw shurikens out and they cut straight through two Deathstalkers in front of us. "We can do this, come on girls! Let's kill some grimm!"  
They let out a battle cry before they engaged the horde, taking them down with ease. Ruby was spinning and slicing like no ones business. Weiss looked like a pro fencer with amazing talents, using the dust she had to her advantages. Blake, a complete ninja with her clone image, taking grimm down like nothing. Yang's true fighter came out of her with a little boost of confidence.  
And after a good twenty minutes, we were finished the simulation. Or so I thought....  
"We... We did it!" Ruby exclaimed, panting heavily.  
"Y-Yeah, piece of cake." Weiss sucked up as much air as possible. Blake panted as well while Yang held onto her right shoulder tightly, hunched over and gasping for air. They looked at each other and chuckled, giving one another a thumbs.  
I looked back, "Wait,” I narrowed my eyes, “Something isn't right. If we finished, why is the virtual room not back to normal?"  
They all looked at me, "Haos... What's wrong?"  
I loud roar. Louder than normal rippled through the air and shook the ground. It came from right in front of me. I took a step forward, staring it down. I crawled closer and closer. "Get behind me." I gestured. The girls looked at me confused, "Just do it, hurry!" They all stood behind me as a large, mythical grimm creature walked towards us.  
A Grimm Dragon.  
These went extinct a long time ago. How could one be in the program?  
"How are we suppose to fight that!?" Yang asked, her tone panicked.  
"You aren't fighting it." I said. I stood up straight and then glanced back at the girls, looks of confusion and concern washing over each of their faces, "I am."

I stood there, staring at the creature as it swayed back and forth in a hypnotizing manor.  
"Haos..." One of the girls whispered nervously. I ignored the plea and instead threw my hand out toward them. It glowed brightly and suddenly the girls disappeared. I transferred them back into the classroom.  
Glynda was probably wondering what was going on, so I took a deep breath and then let it out, "If it means losing marks just to make sure they stay safe, I'll risk it." I didn't want them getting hurt anymore then Yang already is and it will be on my conscious forever if they did get hurt. "Grimm, you meet the true power of the shadows now!"  
My eyes started to glow. The dragon swung its claws at me as I jumped and dodged the attack as it knocked me back with its tail. It fired a shot with a dark fire ball. I used a shadow clone to surpass it just in time. It was tough. I ran at it, just barely missing its brutal attacks and catching the tail, cutting an end off and jumping back. The tail just grew back. It had reptilian DNA as well as dragon DNA. How the hell was I suppose to beat it?  
I spent a good ten minutes dodging and blocking attacks. It was wearing me down fast. And then I saw it: the purple eyes of the grimm.  
It was like him.  
That monster that took my family when I was so young.  
It made a flame in my stomach. It was burning, I could feel my body heating up. I was surrounded by a golden aura. "  
A laugh ripped out of me as I appeared above it, cutting it furiously. I threw my shurikens, becoming a blur before it knocked me back once again. I skidded across the arena from him and opened my hand. I haven't used this move before, but I mastered the forbidden art so long ago. It was charging a dark flame attack that could basically kill me if not used right.  
Before it got the chance to fully charge, I closed my hand into a fist and a loud pop was heard. The flame died out. The dragon fell to the floor as it disappeared and the room turned back to normal.  
I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, rolling my wrist. I was finally able to use the Deathmark for the first time since I mastered the art of the shadows. I was taught that the Deathmark applies a mark onto your heart and soul. I had to apply every ounce of strength I could to use it. It could kill anyone in an instant.  
It took me a while to calm my nerves and regain stamina before walking out of the room. I saw that everyone in the classroom was in shock.  
"That's not even the half of it. I am much stronger than you think." I said, the golden glow disappeared and I walked out of the room before Professor Glynda could say our mark.  
I didn't care. The purple eyed monster came back into my head after so many millenniums. He haunted my mind again.

That night in my dorm I looked at the picture of my family, wishing things could have gone differently. I missed them deeply, even if I never showed it. It still hurts me till this day that none of them could see me grow up to become the Draconian they wished to have seen.  
"Haos, you had me worried." I looked to the door and wasn't surprised to see Yang there with that look on her face. She always had that face whenever she knew I was upset. She sat beside me on the bed, "Something happened in there." I couldn't look at her. "Haos, what happened? Please, you can tell me."  
"Those eyes." I said softly, looking to the ground, "Those eyes that haunt me. Those damn purple eyes." She paused for a second and glanced over to where I was looking. From the corner of my eye i could see her body language changed when she saw the picture of my family.  
"Oh, hun," She hugged me and for a moment I didn't know what to do or say. I was frozen in time. I couldn't think for myself. Those nightmares. So many of them. Yang placed her hand on my cheek and she made me look at her, "You said to me that no matter what you will always be there for me. Well, Haos, the same goes for me. I will always be here with you, for you. You can tell me anything and I will never criticize you. I will never wrong you. You have my love and I will sure as hell do everything I can to help, even if it seems like I can't compare to your power.”  
She kissed my lips tenderly and smiled a sweet smile that caused my heart to flutter, “You mean so much to me and if you're upset... I... I couldn't function well."  
It hit me hard, what she said. It made my throat hurt and become dry, my heart became heavy, and I became weak. She was right and I made her worry over nothing.  
"Yang, I'm sorry."  
"Forget the past. This is where you are now. The present. We will spend the days together to make a bright future together." She smiled and pecked my lips once more.  
She said it better than I could ever. I looked down, remembering how far I came just to find her when I could have ended my life millenniums ago. I was lucky, and I should be grateful for having a girlfriend like Yang.  
She stood up, placing her hand on my shoulder, "I'll be back, I just got to go tell the girls something." She kissed my cheek and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
Wow. Just the way she described that all, it made me tingle. It made me realize that I shouldn't hide anything from her.  
I changed into my sleeping wear and closed the curtains. I sat on the bed waiting for Yang to come back. I wonder what she wanted to say to the girls?  
Just moments later she opened the door and then closed it behind. She flicked the lights off.  
"Yang?"  
I felt the sheets move and then part of the bed sink a little. Warmth slipped beside me. I turned to face where the heat was coming from and saw just the faint sillhouette of Yang's features.  
"Well, you going to sleep or what?" She giggled. She decided to sleep with me tonight? "Come on you never slept with anyone before?"  
"No... I was alone for most of my life, remember?"  
"What about your sister?"  
"She slept in a different room."  
"Well then it's a first for everything then." She padded the empty space between us. I chuckled and moved in closer to her. I laid on my back and she placed her head on my chest, snuggling into me and wrapping strong arms around me. She sighed, "I think I'm about to have the best sleep of my life." She giggled.  
I looked over at her and the dim light that seeped through the curtains shone on her face, causing her features to become more prominent. Her sparking, amethyst eyes left me more speechless than ever before. "Me too." I smiled as we shared a goodnight kiss.  
I watched her close her eyes and yawn, snuggling in closer, "Good night, Haos... I love you." And then she was out like a light.  
I chuckled quietly, "I love you too, sweetheart." I looked up at the ceiling and I knew I had it good. This was an amazing life. I was lucky to have Yang here with me. I was lucky just to have her as my friend. I won't let anything change that. Nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with Yang sitting up on the bed. She was awake before me, which was odd. "Yang... You okay?" I sat up and looked at her; she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yang, what's wrong?"  
She turned to me and hugged me tight, sobbing into my chest. I assumed she had a nightmare. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair comfortingly. I knew she hated when people touched her hair, but right then I thought calming her down is what really matters. "Don't leave me." She sobbed.  
"Leave you? Don't be ridiculous." I said softly. She sniffed and tried to gather herself together.  
She took a deep breath. "I dreamed of th-this person I don't know and he told me you were using me... And he... he showed me you k-kissing someone else... and..." She started tearing up again. "I went to your dorm and you were..." She broke down again. I couldn't think of a reason why she dreamed of this, but it certainly bothered me. "I just wanted it to end..."  
"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm never going to leave you, don't ever believe nightmares like that. They are just your fears brought to feel like reality when it's not. I will never love another woman the way I love you, Yang. It will never happen." I assured her, wiping the tears from her eyes looking into those amazing amethyst eyes I love so much. "It will never happen. As long as I have you at my side I no longer need dreams because you were my dreams... and now you're here and that's all I could've ever wanted."  
"Oh, Haos!" Locking lips was a way to diminish the nightmare of hers, for a little while anyway. We ended up kissing for some time, but after that we just stayed in bed and cuddled. We had a long break, next semester didn't start for another month and a half. A knock on the door came not too long after.  
"Yang?" It was Ruby.  
"You can open it, Rubes." Yang called.  
Ruby opened the door and Blake and Weiss were there too.  
Weiss shrieked and shielded her eyes, "God, I hope your wearing clothes!" Blake nudged Weiss with a scowl on her face, "What? You know you're thinking the same!" It's like Weiss didn't want us to show affection. I chuckled.  
"Don't mind her. She's cranky cause we aren't going to Vale to go shopping. You wanna come Yang?" Blake asked.  
Yang glanced back at me as if to ask my permission. I chuckled. "You can go if you want." She shrugged and then looked back at Blake, "Not today, partner. I'm gonna dedicate a day to Haos after all he did for us. We wouldn't have got perfect on our exams if it wasn't for him."  
Blake smiled and didn't mind it, "Sure."  
"Well, have fun, sis. Come on. TO VALE!" Ruby marched down the hall.  
"Finally! I need a new dress." Weiss followed Ruby.  
Blake sighed. "Enjoy you two. By the way... You two make a great couple." Blake closed the door.  
Yang laughed, "I couldn't agree more."

It was the afternoon and Yang and I pretty much walked around Beacon twice, had lunch, enjoyed a movie, and watched the clouds pass by while we talked about random things. I had brought her back upstairs to my room after when we both were feeling a little tired. I had a surprise for her that I have been working on for quite some time.  
Yang giggled. "Okay, what's the surprise? You already gave me the best day I could have ever asked for." She sat on the bed, smiling. I closed the door behind me and sat beside her.  
"There's something I've been wanting to show you." I smiled.  
She put her hands together in excitement, "Show me." She said softly.  
I made a guitar appear out of thin air, with a pick included, and I started playing it. I played the song “Far Away” by the mortal band Nickelback. I sung it for her. I never tried singing, but I would do it for her. While I was playing I glanced up to see her face. She was covering her mouth and the formation of tears were hanging in her eyes. When I finished she was speechless.  
I put the guitar down and I took her hands into mine. Peering into her eyes, I said: "Yang, I can't stress this enough. You have literally changed my life around. I haven't felt this great in millenniums. I was alone most of the time, scared and worried that everything I have ever done was a waste. It bothered me, but now... Now that I am here,” I stroked her cheek, “I found you. I found someone that could finally help me along the way. It made living 3450 years alone worth while. You are everything to me. You are the one I was searching for all this time. Now that I found you, and have you, I swear I won't ever let go. Till the days where the realms die. I will always love you with all of my heart and soul."  
Tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. She jumped on top of me and kissed me passionately. She ran her hands down my chest down to my hips. I placed my hands on her waist, slowly lifting her shirt off and over her head, tossing it off to the side. She ended up doing the same with mine. We continued to kiss as our tongues danced. She let me slowly remove her bra.  
I could feel my body temperature rise as well as hers. She eventually broke the kiss by pushing down on my chest. Her breathing was heavy. She stared at me blushing, half naked. "H-Haos... I-I'm." She was blushing even more as I sat up, placing my hand on her cheek.  
"I am too..." I started to blush the more I realized that we were actually gonna do this.  
"B-Be gentle." She whispered.  
I nodded slowly and she pushed me back down with our lips connected. She reached down and started to pull my pants off. I had unbuttoned her belt and was in the process of removing her shorts before I slid my hands up I placed it on her arse. I grabbed her panties and tugged them off, rolling us over.  
I sat up slowly and she was blushing. There she was... a Goddess laying there in front of me completely naked. I didn't know if I should be honored or shocked that someone so beautiful was laying before me, someone I loved so dearly. I kissed her neck and slowly worked my way down, nipping at her supple skin, hearing her quiet gasps and moans.  
I took a quick glance at my route and saw her nether region, pink and thriving. She shivered under me as I lay a kiss gently against the area. The way she let out a strangled, throaty sound made me assume she was feeling it, so I experimentally ran the tip of my tongue against her hooded clitorus.  
"H-Haos... mmm!" She moaned, her legs tensed up around me. I rubbed them softly but returned to penetrating the sensitive area with my tongue.  
I removed one of my hands from her legs and placed my middle finger against the softened and moistened slit. Her entry. I saturated the area, tasting her sweetness before easing my digit inside. She let out a squeal, one that was quickly muffled from her biting her lip. My finger made it halfway inside before I eased it back out and kissed her pink flesh.  
With one hand, I removed my boxers, leaving the other hand near her nethers. One more taste of her womanly nectar mixed with the sensual sounds that erupted from her chest had me seeing stars, causing me to get more hard than I already was. I lifted myself back up and saw her. She had clutched the bed sheets in a fist, her other fist between a set of pearly white teeth. She looked at me, removing her hand from her mouth, breathing heavily and blushing madly.  
"Did that feel good?" I asked. She nodded slowly.  
"I-Its okay..." She was smiling now, "I... I want to be one with you, Haos."  
I gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips before arching over her. I reached down and felt her warmth, lining the tip of my cock to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes. She was nervous, I could tell, but when she opened her eyes once more they danced with a flame so brilliant and determined. She nodded slowly and so I proceeded to insert myself into her.  
"Ah! Ow!" She whispered.  
"I-I'm sorry I-"  
'N-No! D-Don't stop." She was squinting in pain. I frowned but planted a kiss her forehead.  
The gentle encounter seemed to take her mind off of the pain as little by little I entered her, feeling her walls around me, suffocating me. She hummed in a mingle of pain and pleasure. Once I was fully inside her, I began to breath again, unaware I was holding it. She felt good around me, like a glove, and the look on her face sent a clear message that she thought it was alright too.  
Few moments passed by without any movement, just kissing. I broke the kiss and looked at her.  
"I'm going to start moving now, okay?" With her arms still around my neck she nodded slowly.  
I paced myself with this, beginning to ease my hips in and out of her. Yang was in pain for the first couple of seconds, but the pain slowly turned to pleasure, her eyebrows slanting upward in the middle. The way it felt was incredible. Her walls constricted around my cock for a bit, making it difficult to move, but as she warmed up to the feeling, it began to feel a lot more free.  
The friction caused my knees to buckle a little; it felt really good. Moans filled the air as the pace picked up. Heat began to rise in the pit of my stomach. Faces still red from all the pleasure, unable to take our eyes off of each other as we continued on.  
"H-Haos! Ah it's-it's so good! D-Don't stop!" She whispered in a raspy voice, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, coordinating with out pants and moans.  
"I l-love you, Yang," I grunted, letting out a huff of pleasure, “I love you so much,”  
"I love you, too! Oh fuck!" She squealed.  
Just then a feeling I couldn't even describe washed through me, starting with the heat in my stomach that seemed to flow like acid through my veins, my heart beating faster than it ever had before. The emotions, passion, and physical pleasure shook my very core.  
"I-I-!" I panted, feeling something tightly coil inside me, feeling ready to burst.  
"D-Don't stop, Haos! D-Don't. Fucking. Stop!"  
Being one with someone who you dearly love is the most amazing thing I have ever felt.  
"H-Haos, I-I feel weird! Ah s-something... mmm...!"  
"I-I feel it too! I'm gonna-!"  
With a last thrust, I pushed all the way in, feeling her close around on me. I gritted my teeth and heard her scream my name as we climaxed together. Her eyes popped open as the coil in my stomach unwound with such a force it made me shake. She grabbed my face and pulled me down for a rough kiss. When we broke apart, we both were breathing heavily. I could feel her heartbeat against my own chest and I held her close.  
I was exhausted. I pulled myself out of her slowly and easily and rolled off of her body to lay on my back. We were both laying there as our panting filled the room, the sweet smell of sweat and sex filled my senses.  
Yang pulled herself to lay next to me. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Th-that was... Great!" She gasped with a breathless laugh.  
"Y-You said it." I chuckled, pulling the covers over us.  
She snuggled into me. "You know, I heard for a first time it was supposed to hurt... But it was so much better then I expected! I mean... I was one with you! We were one!"  
I chuckled again. "Yeah, it was amazing. I loved it just as much and I, as silly as it sounds, didn't want to separate from you."  
She looked up and smiled, "You won't have to because I won't leave you, and if someone tries to steal you then they'll have to go through me first!" She giggled.  
"Same goes for me." We shared one last kiss for the night. One long, passionate kiss.  
"Good night, my shinning dragon prince." She smiled and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead. "Good night my beautiful, amazing, fighting Goddess."  
She fell asleep before I did. I just knew one thing for sure: my life didn't end here. It began here. This is where the real story begins. This is where my life went from complete and utter chaos to amazingly perfect.  
I may have no blood related family left, but I gained a family: Weiss, the fancy and stubborn sister; Ruby, cheery and kind loving sister; Blake, the serious and mysterious sister; and above all else, the one that remains number one forever in my heart is the who lays in my arms now. Yang Xiao Long.  
I smiled and slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
